Lo Mejor Que Puedo Hacer
by GoldenJedi
Summary: Han y Leia, El Imperio Contraataca. El viaje a Bespin, a mi manera.
1. Día 77, Parte I

_**NdA:** Esta es la versión en mi castellano (español) nativo de mi historia The Best I Can Do. Pueden encontrar el original en inglés en mi perfil. ¡Gracias por leer!_

s:s:s

**1. Día 77, Parte I**

_Acabo de cerrar un negocio que mantendrá al Imperio alejado de aquí para siempre_.

Lando era un cínico y un traidor. Claro que había cerrado un negocio.

Chewie había tratado de advertirle, pero Han no lo había escuchado. Leia había sospechado desde el principio, pero no habían tenido otra opción que recalar aquí. Cualquier otro lugar era demasiado peligroso o estaba fuera del alcance del maltrecho _Halcón_.

Había disparado, cuatro veces. Leia y Chewie se habían cubierto detrás de él. Darth Vader había frenado los disparos con su enguantada mano y luego le había arrancado el blaster de entre los dedos. _Sin tocarlo_. El arma había volado a través de la habitación hacia él. _Maldita Fuerza_.

- Será un honor si nos acompañáis – dijo el Señor Oscuro.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No a ellos, no a Leia nuevamente.

Otra figura apareció junto a Darth Vader. Una figura familiar, vistiendo una armadura mandaloriana gris verdosa. Boba Fett. Tenía que ser él.

- No tuve elección – trató de excusarse Lando. – Llegaron justo antes que ti. Lo siento.

¿Él lo sentía? Que conmovedor. Han miró al Barón de arriba a abajo y luego tomó por la mano a Leia.

- Yo también lo siento – respondió con una mirada asesina en los ojos.

/

Finalmente los tenía en su poder. La Princesa, el contrabandista y el wookiee. Tres molestias que pronto serían castigadas por su estupidez. Y en el proceso atraerían a su hijo hacia él.

Darth Vader le indicó a la Princesa que tomara asiento a su derecha, y a Boba Fett que la ayudara con su silla. – Aquí, Capitán Solo – dijo, señalando a su izquierda. El engreído piloto lo ignoró y se sentó junto a la Princesa. _Que lo disfrute_, pensó el Señor Oscuro. _No será por mucho tiempo_.

El wookiee había sido llevado a un calabozo. Con un gesto seco, el Sith le indicó al cazarrecompensas y a Calrissian que se retiraran. La compuerta siseó al cerrarse tras de ellos.

- Es un placer encontrarnos nuevamente, Princesa – le dijo a la joven sentaba a su lado. Había crecido desde su último encuentro, madurado. Se la veía más hermosa incluso, si es que eso era posible. Le recordaba vagamente a alguien del lejano pasado.

_Tonterías,_ pensó, descartando la idea.

- No puedo decir lo mismo, Lord Vader – contestó ella.

Ah, siempre una respuesta desdeñosa en sus labios. Eso tampoco duraría. Se pareciera a alguien de su pasado, o no.

/

_Mis pesadillas eran verdad,_ pensó la Princesa Leia. _Todos vamos a morir. _

Lo había visto claramente. Han, tendido en el suelo muy quieto, muy pálido. Vistiendo la misma camisa que se había puesto hoy al arribar a Bespin. Luke, con la cara amoratada y golpeada, y una mano de menos. ¿Estaba Luke aquí? ¿Se encontraba prisionero ya?

El sonido rítmico del respirador de Vader llenaba la habitación. Era imposible adivinar sus pensamientos tras la oscura máscara, pero de alguna manera ella podía sentirlo, tratando de penetrar en su mente. Levantó su propia fachada y dejó que la Princesa de Hielo tomara el control.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que planeáis hacer con nosotros? – Preguntó.

- Es algo que quizá encontréis… interesante… Princesa. Decidme, ¿disfrutasteis el viaje?

Instintivamente, Leia buscó la mano de Han bajo la mesa. ¿Lo sabía?

Al menos habían tenido la noche pasada.

/

Han Solo nunca había estado tan cerca del Señor de los Sith antes. Lo encontraba extremadamente atemorizante. Algo muy oscuro lo rodeaba y no era sólo su armadura. El sudor comenzó a perlar la frente del coreliano.

Ella había tomado su mano. Al menos todavía tenían eso. Pero quien sabía por cuanto tiempo… El tipo estaba jugando con ellos. Si los iba a ejecutar, ¿por qué no hacerlo de inmediato? Y estaba forzando a Leia sin piedad a departir con él como si estuvieran en un banquete de la Corte.

Leia se veía – asombrosa. Nunca la había visto más principesca que ahora. Ni siquiera parpadeaba al sostener la mirada de la negra máscara.

Su voz tenía un tono tan helado que apenas la reconocía. Tan diferente de los tiernos, apasionados susurros de la noche pasada.

/

Estaban enamorados. Eso era algo que cualquiera podía ver desde un pársec de distancia.

Este hecho lo ponía ligeramente incómodo. Era una debilidad. Había creído que ella era más fuerte, más aguerrida. ¿Y elegir al insignificante contrabandista rebelde como objeto de sus afectos? Era sólo una mujer, después de todo.

De todas maneras, era una ventaja. Podía sentir ya la angustia creciente de los dos amantes.

Sus informantes le habían asegurado que el muchacho estaba enamorado de la princesa y que Solo era su mejor amigo. Los registros de seguridad capturados en Hoth, aunque dañados, lo demostraban claramente. La amistad y el amor eran conceptos sobrevaluados, sin duda. Lord Vader se preguntaba como reaccionaría Luke al enterarse de la traición de su "amigo". Pero a pesar de todo, estos dos eran las personas más cercanas a él y seguramente ya estaría sintiendo que estaban en peligro. Y si no, entonces el Emperador estaba equivocado y Luke podía no ser tan poderoso después de todo.

Su reloj interno le indicó que habían pasado quince minutos desde que les revelara su presencia. Otros quince serían suficientes. Entonces comenzaría la verdadera diversión.


	2. Día 1

**2. Día 1**

El día había sido muy largo y muy cansador. Sin embargo, la Princesa Leia Organa presentía que nole sería posible dormir esa noche.

Había habido una batalla y una evacuación ese día. Una persecución y un escondite. Unamaniobra inédita. Y un beso.

La batalla no había sido librada para ser ganada, algo que los líderes de la Alianza sabían imposible, sino para demorar la invasión. Gracias al sacrificio de muchos, la evacuación de la base de Hoth había sido tan exitosa como habían esperado. Por supuesto, su parte en el asunto había sido un típico escape Solo, apenas por unos milímetros. No solo el Halcón se había rehusado a saltar al hiperespacio, sino que hasta habían tenido que esconderse en el estómago de un gusano espacial! Habían escapado de allí por pura suerte. Ciertamente, la huida a través del campo de asteroides la había impresionado, pero había sido su última acción la que la había sorprendido realmente. Por un momento había creído que Han se había vuelto loco, pero el maldito tenía razón. Los Destructores de Estrellas tenían un punto ciego.

Su beso también la había sorprendido. Un minuto antes, lo hubiera matado y luego… Había sido tan encantador, su voz y sus ojos tan hipnóticos que no había podido resistirse. El temblor que la había invadido cuando Han tomó su mano no la había abandonado aún. Pero lo más impactante de todo era que ella había disfrutado enormemente ese beso. Había sido todo aquello que él había medio prometido, medio amenazado por años y algo más también. Por un breve momento toda la suficiencia y las constantes bromas habían desaparecido y había sentido una conexión real con el hombre detrás del mercenario. Se había sentido viva.

Por supuesto, había demasiadas cuestiones que considerar en este asunto. ¿El apuesto sinvergüenza y una chica como ella? No era posible. Simplemente no eran compatibes. No había manera. Ni futuro. No es que nadie tuviera asegurado el futuro en estos días. Pero él… estaba tan lleno de vida, a pesar de no tener nada más que el Halcón y a Chewie. En cuanto a ella, su futuro había muerto el día que Alderaan había sido destruido. No deseaba nada para sí desde ese día. Combatir al Imperio era lo único que le importaba. Tenía que encontrar una forma de explicárselo. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

S*S*S*S

Cuando la flota imperial hubo partido, Chewie había comenzado a correr secuencias de diagnóstico en todos los sistemas y ella había tratado de ayudarle, pero la barrera idiomática se lo hizo bastante complicado. Mientras tanto, Han se afanaba sobre el navicomputador. Leia se había reunido con él en la cabina de mando con un plato de sandwiches y dos vasos de jugo.

El Capitán del Halcón Milenario le comunicó las noticias: - Once semanas. Setenta y seis días y medio hasta Bespin, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. – Había que reservar algo de combustible para maniobras de emergencia. Las provisiones y el oxígeno alcanzarían, apenas.

- Me alegro de que Rieekan estuviera corto de efectivo – agregó Han con ironía. El general había completado el último pago con raciones en barra y otros suministros – y de que no tengas el tamaño de Chewie – terminó con un guiño.

Luego, Leia había buscado algo de tranquilidad. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Pero en el pequeño carguero, no había muchos lugares donde encontrarse a solas, salvo por la bodega, que era bastante poco atractiva y helada. Las únicas dos cabinas estaban obviamente fuera de límites. Finalmente se escurrió hacia una de las torretas de artillería. Se acurrucó en la burbuja transparente, bajo el arma, mirando hacia las estrellas.

S*S*S*S

Un rato después, Han Solo trepó por la escalera. – Tu cabina está lista – anunció. Leia lo miró sin entender. – Te quedarás en mi cabina – siguió – ya cambié la ropa de cama.

La Princesa lo atravesó con la mirada, arquendo una ceja. ¿Cómo se le ocurría? UN beso y…

- Yo me quedaré en la bodega – agregó Han sin la menor nota de sarcasmo.

Habían viajado juntos muchas veces a lo largo de los años, pero ella siempre había llevado su propio equipamiento con ella. Tienda de campaña, catre desmontable y demás, solía instalar su búnker en un rincón de esa bodega. Pero esta vez esa opción no estaba disponible.

- Gracias – respondió sonrojándose levemente.

Han no se retiró. Sólo la miró, expectante. Finalmente, Leia entendió.

- Ven – le dijo, haciéndole lugar en la burbuja.

Han gateó hacia ella y finalmente se sentó a su lado, doblando sus largas piernas en una posición que sería altamente incómoda más temprano que tarde. Leia había pretendido mantener cierta distancia y tener con él la conversación que había diagramado en su mente. Pero luego de algo de forcejeo y un par de intentos fallidos se encontró reclinada sobre su pecho. Han le deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro. La calidez del cuerpo masculino contra el propio le hizo notar súbitamente a Leia el frío que la había invadido.

Maldición. Se sentía tan bien. Se sentía… correcto. Aunque no lo fuera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Han.

- Apenas – bromeó a medias y a medias confesó la Princesa. ¿Qué podía decir a continuación?

Tenían un largo viaje por delante. Y esta noche se sentía demasiado cansada, demasiado agotada para mantener una discusión con Solo. Además, algo había cambiado entre ellos, aunque no podía precisar qué… más allá del hecho de que sus cuerpos estaban en contacto y las barreras físicas habían caído. Ella no había permitido que nadie se acercara tanto desde… Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Eligió un tema seguro. - ¿Crees que Luke y los Desacatados están a salvo?

- ¿El chico? - ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar siempre a Luke? ¿Cuál era el tema con el chico? ¿Había pasado algo más que ese beso en la enfermería? Estaba casi seguro que no. Casi. Sin embargo, este no era el momento para investigar el asunto. – Seguro – respondió – no hay wampas en el espacio.

Ambos se rieron. Al escuchar su risa, Han sintió un súbito deseo de besarla. ¿Huiría nuevamente, luego? Había una sola forma de averiguarlo. Como antes, sintió el leve temblor en sus miembros mientras giraba suavemente su cuerpo y la besaba con lentitud. Pero Leia no escapó esta vez. De hecho, ni bien sus labios se separaron, ella reinició el contacto, y lo profundizó más aún. Luego, se acomodó en sus brazos y volvió su vista hacia las estrellas. Y Han descubrió que quien temblaba ahora era él.

S*S*S*S

Las piernas de Han habían dejado de dolerle hacía rato para pasar a un estado de completo entumecimiento. Estaba a punto de cambiar de posición cuando escuchó un sonido sorprendente. Esperó unos segundos, preguntándose si se repetiría. Si, ahí estaba. Una sonrisa torcida iluminó su rostro.

Claro, pensó el contrabandista. Leia no había dicho palabra por un largo rato y había sentido como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente.

- Gané la apuesta, Luke – murmuró – las princesas también roncan.

_NdA: Desacatados=Rogues_


	3. Día 2

**Cp. 3 - Día 2**

Se había despertado en brazos de Han, sorprendida y algo avergonzada. Él apenas llegó a murmurarle un _Hola, Corazón_ al oído cuando ella ya se estaba escurriendo de su abrazo y empezó a comportarse lo más profesionalmente posible. El coreliano le siguió la corriente, divertido.

Han había sacrificado su cabina personal por ella, pero había otros asuntos prácticos de los que ocuparse. Evidentemente, no tenía equipaje ni otras ropas con que cambiarse. Y luego de la adrenalina del día, necesitaba desesperadamente una visita al sónico del frescador y una muda limpia. Para su irritación, tuvo que aceptar usar una de las camisas de Han como camisón mientras Threepio se encargaba de la limpieza de su uniforme para cuando despertara.

Al deslizarse entre las sábanas, la Princesa reflexionó acerca del conjunto de circunstancias que la había llevado a estar metida en la cama de Han Solo, vistiendo la ropa de Han Solo. Aunque el hombre en cuestión dormiría en la bodega, su presencia en la cabina que usualmente ocupaba era innegable. Para su sorpresa, Leia encontró esta disposición de las cosas aún más incómoda que haberse dormido en sus brazos.

Al girar sobre su costado sobre el gastado colchón, buscando una posición cómoda, Leia descubrió toda una serie de irregularidades bastante características en él.

¡Demonios!

Esa cosa tenía impresa la forma de su dueño. Trató de no pensar que otras actividades además de dormir podrían haber grabado su silueta tan profundamente.

Allí iban sus esperanzas de dormir pacíficamente.

Estos pensamientos la llevaron a considerar nuevamente su presente relación con Solo. Leia había pretendido aclarar su situación con él al invitarlo a unírsele en la torreta de artillería. En vez de eso, había aceptado otro beso y siguiendo un estúpido impulso, se lo había devuelto. ¡Y luego se había quedado dormida, por la Fuerza!

¿Dónde iba a terminar todo esto? Ella no era así, ¿por que hacía estas cosas? No tenían nada en común, ¿qué es lo que quería Han con ella? Y a su vez, ¿qué esperaba ella de Han?

No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas. Habían sido amigables antagonistas por tanto tiempo. O amigos antagónicos. Una de las dos. Pero definitivamente debía hablar con él al día siguiente. Sería amable pero firme. Definitivamente.

Pero no lo fue.

S*S*S*S

Luego de intentarlo por más de dos horas, Leia había renunciado a dormir. Se levantó de la cucheta, abrió la escotilla y arrancó su uniforme de las metálicas manos de Threepio, que la esperaba pacientemente. Le ordenó esperarla dentro de la cabina, hasta nueva orden. Era demasiado tarde – o temprano, quizá – para soportar su incesante parloteo.

Saludó a Chewbacca en la cabina de mando y se procuró algo de caf. El droide protocolar le había informado que el Capitán Solo se había retirado a la bodega una hora antes.

La Princesa ocupó las siguientes horas redactando un informe de la batalla de Hoth en un datapad que tomó prestado. Los sombríos detalles alejaron a Han poco a poco de sus pensamientos.

Estaba considerando conseguirse una segunda taza de caf y quizá algo para comer cuando un suave roce en su coronilla y unas fuertes manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros la sobresaltaron. Han.

- Buen día – le dijo - ¿Qué tal un desayuno?

Por toda respuesta, la Princesa maldijo en su lengua nativa.

- ¿Mal humor matutino, hm? – se rió el coreliano.

- ¡Ingresé un comando equivocado! – Respondió Leia con ansiedad - ¡Mi reporte desapareció!

Han Solo pareció preocuparse de pronto - Déjame ver – solicitó. Sacándole el datapad de las manos, accionó varios controles en rápida sucesión. – Nah, aquí está – le dijo, devolviéndole el aparato.

Leia inspeccionó rápidamente el archivo y suspiró. – Si, solo perdí la última media hora de trabajo.

- Perdón.

El gesto de Han realmente reflejaba culpabilidad, lo cual era bastante novedoso. Arqueando las cejas y torciendo la boca, Leia dio por terminado el asunto.

Unos minutos más tarde, Han ponía sobre la mesa dos jarros de caf recién hecho y sendos platos de algo que parecía un barro amarillo e hirviente, comenzando a devorar su porción con evidente fruición. – Tengo que relevar a Chewie – anunció al desaparecer en dirección a la cabina de mando, llevándose su jarro.

La princesa inspeccionó su desayuno con desaliento. Ya se habría enfriado por debajo del punto de ebullición del agua, probablemente, por lo que se atrevió a probarlo. Era algún tipo de cereal precocido, suave y algo dulzón, con un dejo de especias que no lograba identificar. De todas maneras, se sentía agradable una vez que comenzaba a llenar el estómago.

No quería ser brusca con Han, era obvio que él estaba tratando de ser todo lo amable posible. Quizá si solo lo _ignoraba_…

Resultó un día realmente largo.

/

Al cabo de un rato apareció Chewbacca, devoró algo como cena y se retiró a su cabina. La Princesa Leia terminó su reporte y luego se unió a Han en la cabina de mando. Lo encontró preocupado, ya que todos los scáners de largo alcance estaban fuera de servicio. La única forma de detectar con cierta anticipación si algo o alguien se les aproximaba era controlar permanentemente las pantallas. Tendrían que turnarse para hacerlo.

- Cuenta conmigo – se ofreció Leia – no quiero ser un pasajero.

- ¿Seguro que quieres estar bajo mis órdenes? – preguntó Han, desplegando una sonrisa torcida.

- Claro – Quizá eso lo mantendría a raya. El código del contrabandista y todo eso.

- Perfecto, comencemos con lo básico… - comenzó el Capitán.

Leia pasó cuatro horas en la cabina de comando ese día, revisando interminablemente una larga lista de interruptores y diales, bajo la supervisión de Han. Una supervisión MUY cercana. Evidentemente, Han nunca había llegado a esa parte del Manual de Comando.

Luego de un bocado a las apuradas, Leia renovó su familiaridad con el macrofusor, bajo la supervisión de Chewie esta vez. Pero en su quincuagésima segunda hora consecutiva sin dormir (descontando la breve siesta en brazos de Han la noche anterior) no comprendió bien lo que su peludo compañero le indicaba y soldó cabeza abajo la pieza que el Wookiee había reconstruido pacientemente.

Los gritos y rugidos que estallaron a continuación hicieron saltar a Han Solo de su asiento y correr hacia donde se encontraba su tripulación, temiendo encontrar a alguno de ellos gravemente herido. En vez de eso, encontró a Chewbacca arrinconado por una temible Princesa que le gritaba a voz en cuello - ¡Eso no fue lo que me dijiste! ¡No lo dijiste!

Observando el despliegue, Han consideró que Leia debía aprender algo de shiiriwook en un futuro cercano, caso contrario alguno de los tres moriría de muerte violenta antes de llegar a Bespin. Y Chewie estaba a punto de voluntariarse para el proyecto. Pero primero había que hacer algo a cerca del sueño de la Princesa, o la falta del mismo en realidad. Había notado ya más temprano los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos y que todo la sobresaltaba, pero había creído que era algo que tenía que resolver por si misma. Hasta que había empezado a afectar a su nave y su tripulación.

Solo tomó a la Princesa por los hombros y la encaminó hacia la sección de recreo. Ella protestó, pero no sirvió de nada. – Siéntate ahí – le ordenó. Resoplando, Leia obedeció. Han se sentó junto a ella. - ¿Has dormido una cantidad decente de tiempo, digamos seis horas por noche, en la última semana? – La joven enrojeció y negó con la cabeza. -¿Cuatro? – Su barbilla se movió nuevamente de un lado al otro. - ¿Dos?

- Lo lamento – por alguna extraña razón, Leia parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

- Deberías disculparte con Chewie, no conmigo.

- Lo haré.

Chewbacca gruño suavemente desde el compartimiento contiguo.

- Dice que no hace falta, que nunca le arrancaría los brazos a alguien más pequeño que un crío wookiee de diez temporadas – tradujo Han.

- Gracias, Chewie – la Princesa sonaba aliviada pero exhausta. – Creo que trataré de dormir ahora.

- Espera. Te daré mi "especial" – Han se afanó en la pequeña cocina por unos momentos y volvió con un jarro humeante. – Bebe.

Leia olió con desconfianza el contenido del jarro.

- Hey, ¡confía en mí! – se jactó Han – es sólo leche azulada con algo de miel de Kashyyyk. Luke se dejó un contenedor sin abrir. OK, le agregué una buena dosis de Whiren's Reserve, pero eso no te hará daño.

Con mano ligeramente temblorosa, la Princesa acercó el jarro a sus labios, tomó un primer trago con cautela y luego bebió el resto con entusiasmo. El calor de la bebida disolvió los nudos de su estómago y los vapores del licor cosquillearon en su nariz.

Han tomó su mano y con gentileza la arrastró hacia la cabina principal.

Se detuvo junto a la escotilla pero antes que Leia pudiera despedirlo, el coreliano rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia si. La Princesa levantó el rostro, sorprendida, y clavó su ojos en los de Han, quien aprovechó la ventaja para inclinarse, capturando sus labios en un beso. Un beso que se hizo aún más intenso cuando Han la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, presionando su cuerpo contra la curvada estructura del corredor del Halcón Milenario.


	4. Día 3

**Cp. 4 – Día 3**

La Princesa Leia se despertó algo desorientada. Trató de concentrarse y recordar dónde se encontraba.

Bruscamente tomó conciencia de la cucheta bajo su cuerpo y a quién pertenecía. Detalle a detalle, reconstruyó lo que había sucedido en los días previos y por qué había dormido allí.

¡Maldición! Han se las había arreglado para besarla otra vez. Nunca más aceptaría algo de beber de ese hombre. Alcohol, fatiga extrema y Han Solo no eran una buena combinación. Casi se había derretido bajo su muy concienzudo beso. Hasta que el contacto del metal contra su espalda le recordó otro tiempo y otro lugar en que había sido empujada contra el duracero.

Pero antes de que pudiera componerse y rechazarlo, Han había presionado el control que abría la escotilla y Threepio había emergido, saludándolos con entusiasmo. Ese droide era sin duda el mejor chaperón que hubiera tenido. Se estaba arriesgando a ser desmantelado sin miramientos por Han, sin embargo, si seguía haciendo estas cosas.

A pesar de todo, se había metido en cama con una cálida sensación en el pecho. Si había sido causada por el beso de Han o el licor, no lo sabía. Pero por primera vez en semanas, había dormido como un bebé.

Su crono le dijo que eran apenas las 0530, pero eso significaba que había dormido casi doce horas de corrido. Evidentemente, la receta de Solo funcionaba.

El único problema era que se había saltado la cena y su estómago se sentía bastante vacío.

- Bueno, se acabó la fiesta, Organa – murmuró al deslizarse fuera de la cama.

*s*s*s*s*

Han no se encontraba a la vista, por suerte, quizá dormía todavía. La Princesa saludó a Chewie en la cabina de mando y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para preparar caf. Casi dejó caer el decantador cuando alguien la tomó por detrás y le estampó un cálido beso en cuello que hizo que le corrieran escalofríos de pies a cabeza. _Aquí vamos de nuevo_, pensó.

- Tendremos que arreglárnoslas sin el decantador si sigues haciendo eso – puntualizó con un suspiro.

Han le dirigió la más inocente de sus miradas y Leia casi se rió. Casi, pero no del todo. Esto no iba a ser fácil. _Amable pero firme_, se recordó.

El desayuno fue un asunto incómodo. Se sentaron juntos en el asiento que rodeaba la mesa de holoajedrez, discutiendo el programa del día. Pero cada vez que Han se acercaba un centímetro a ella, Leia se alejaba otro tanto, sin siquiera notarlo. Fue así que mientras le expresaba que deseaba que aprender más sobre los sistemas de armamento alcanzó el final del asiento y casi se cae del mismo.

Ruborizándose aun más de lo que ya lo estaba, la Princesa Leia se puso de pie. - ¿Entonces que dice, Capitán?

- ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y lo tomas como unas bien merecidas vacaciones, Leia?

- ¿Vacaciones? Esto no es un crucero de placer, Han.

- Bueno, podría serlo – retrucó Han guiñándole un ojo – Si pudieras dejar de _trabajar_ por un momento…

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer en cambio? ¿Trenzar mi cabello todo el día?

- Nunca te lo sueltas, ¿verdad? – murmuró Han en forma casi inaudible. Desperezándose en el asiento y enlazando los dedos detrás de la cabeza, Han agregó mirándola con picardía. – Me encantaría contribuir con algunas ideas…

- No me cabe duda, _pastor de nerfos_ – el epíteto abandonó los labios de Leia sin que se lo propusiera. Allí iban sus intenciones de ser amable.

- Creí que habíamos acordado abandonar los sobrenombres, _su Alta Alteza_ – respondió Han con seriedad.

- ¿Eso hicimos? Y yo recuerdo que tú prometiste que te comportarías con decencia.

- ¿Y no lo hago? – su voz bajó dos tonos.

- No – contestó Leia mirándolo con severidad – me estás acosando.

- ¿Yo qué? – exclamó Han con genuino asombro – Ya veo, quieres que me comporte como Luke, todo respetuoso y aburrido.

- Deja a Luke fuera de esto. Y no quiero nada de ti – la Princesa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿De veras? No parecías pensar así ayer, ni el día anterior – Han se levantó del asiento, irguiéndose como tomando ventaja de su altura superior y sujetando el borde del tablero con gesto frustrado.

- Tienes razón – concedió Leia, respirando hondo – cometí un error. No quiero una relación en este momento, Han.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho.

Han se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron separados por meros milímetros, un sonrisa burlona torciendo sus sensuales labios. - ¿Quién habló de una relación, _chiquita_? – Volviendo a componer sus facciones con una máscara de indiferencia, Solo continuó en el tono más helado del que era capaz. – Se reportará conmigo a las 1100hs para su entrenamiento, Princesa. – Y luego se alejó dando zancadas.

El corazón de Leia resonó con cada uno de los furiosos pasos del coreliano sobre la cubierta.

Otro largo día se sucedió a continuación.

*s*s*s*s*

A las 1100hs, Leia se reunió con Han en la cabina de mando como se le había solicitado. Luego de otras tres horas de comprobar diales y accionar interruptores, el Capitán del Halcón Milenario la declaró suficientemente apta.

– Tienes la próxima guardia, querida – le disparó desocupando su butaca. Leia abrió la boca para pedir diez minutos para comer un bocado y usar el frescador pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

A las 1800hs, la comida empezó a parecer un concepto mitológico y la incomodidad en su vejiga crecía minuto a minuto, pero se rehusó con obstinación a darse por vencida y abandonar su puesto.

Chewbacca la rescató en parte alrededor de las 2100 con un emparedado de carne de nerf fría y jugo. Le agradeció al wookiee con efusividad mientras daba buena cuenta de la vianda y se preguntaba por donde andaría Han. No tan lejos como a ella le hubiera gustado, eso era seguro.

A las 2200 se declaró a sí misma fuera de servicio y emprendió una rápida carrera hacia el frescador. Chewie le gruñó algo al pasar cuando abandonaba la cabina, pero Leia no entendió ni media palabra.

Al pasar por la oscurecida área de recreo, la Princesa registró dos botellas sobre la mesa de holoajedrez, una de ellas evidentemente vacía. Cristal verde, etiqueta plateada, de tipo costoso. Se detuvo antes de notar que Han se encontraba recostado sobre el curvado asiento, su cabeza apenas asomando por encima de la mesa y sus pies balanceándose más allá del extremo del mismo. La joven trataba de retirarse sin ser notada cuando Han abrió los ojos.

- ¿Quieres un poco? – le preguntó arrastrando ligeramente las sílabas, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia las botellas.

- Creí que no te gustaba el vino espumante.

- Cierto. Estaba guardándolas para una ocasión especial, pero nunca va a suceder, ¿verdad, Princesa?

Una respuesta ácida murió en sus labios cuando Leia se dio cuenta que cierta tristeza teñía las palabras de Han. El coreliano no estaba bromeando esta vez. Esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en Han Solo decía lo que realmente pensaba. Pero era inútil tratar de razonar con él mientras se encontrara alcoholizado. Tragándose la confusión y la irritación, continuó hacia el frescador con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

*s*s*s*s*

Han la miró alejarse, disfrutando esa pequeña oscilación extra de sus caderas que siempre aparecía cuando la Princesa estaba furiosa. Quizá era solo por eso que se las arreglaba para que se enojara con él tan a menudo, lo cual a su vez estaba volviendolo loco.


	5. Día 10

Cp. 5 – Día 10

Por unos días, más allá de las guardias en la cabina de comando, la Princesa Leia se dedicó a dormir, recuperando de cierta forma los cientos de horas de sueño que había perdido desde que entrara en la clandestinidad.

La técnica que Luke había intentado enseñarle un par de años antes la había ayudado mucho. Era una de las pocas cosas que el General Kenobi había llegado a enseñarle, un ejercicio respiratorio que apuntaba a relajar la mente y el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. No sabía por qué lo había recordado justo ahora, pero después de un par de intentos, había funcionado. Practicar ese ejercicio por unos minutos cada noche la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño y prolongarlo tanto como lo necesitara. Si le hubiera prestado atención a Luke desde el principio, se hubiera ahorrado un montón de electro-inducción y quizás también muchas pesadillas.

Pensando en Luke, recordó la última vez que lo había visto. En el ajetreo previo a la inminente batalla, apenas le había estrujado el brazo y murmurado "buena suerte" de camino a arengar a las tropas. Ambos habían evitado mirarse a los ojos. Leia nunca se había disculpado con él por usarlo tan vergonzosamente para desquitarse con Han. Esa era otra conversación pendiente que esperaba que tuviera más éxito que la que había tenido con el coreliano.

Han.

Han, Han, Han.

Todavía no le dirigía la palabra, excepto para asuntos inevitablemente prácticos, como sugerirle _amablemente_ que empezara a aprender shyriiiwook bajo la tutoría de Chewie. Threepio y él podían traducir en caso de necesidad, pero era indudable que en un caso de emergencia sería mucho mejor si ella podía entenderlo directamente, al menos a un nivel básico. Además, esto le daba algo en qué ocupar su tiempo – exactamente lo que había prometido Han.

El capitán coreliano le había asignado la guardia vespertina, tomando él mismo la matutina y Chewbacca la nocturna, según el arbitrario reloj de la nave. Con cuidadosa planificación, se las arreglaron para apenas verse por varios días. Una mitad de su mente estaba convencida de que era él quien debía disculparse con ella, mientras la otra mitad ansiaba exactamente lo contrario. No había sido justa con él, y lo sabía. Pero las cosas eran más simples de esta manera, y así pasaban los días.

Los primeros días del viaje habían estado ocupados con las pocas reparaciones que eran aún posibles. Luego de eso, tuvo que empezar a exprimir su imaginación para mantener el aburrimiento a raya. No estaba acostumbrada a la inactividad y no había demasiado que hacer en el pequeño carguero, salvo minúsculos arreglos y ajustes.

Han le había dado libre acceso a los bancos de memoria del Halcón Milenario para que pudiera utilizar el programa de aprendizaje de shyriiiwook a voluntad. Había siete bancos de memoria diferentes, todos de diferente origen. Y estaban llenos casi hasta el tope de archivos y programas de lo más diversos posibles. No era de sorprenderse que la nave estuviera al borde de la esquizofrenia.

Una ventaja adicional de tener acceso a los bancos de memoria era que, entremezclados con docenas y docenas de grabaciones de partidos de smashball, encontró algunos holovideos mucho más interesantes. Algunos eran bastante antiguos, pero la verdad era que ella no había podido mantenerse al tanto de lo último en entretenimiento de un tiempo a esta parte, ¿o no? Pronto estableció la rutina de utilizar las primeras horas de la mañana para las sesiones de shyriiiwook y mirar algún holovideo más tarde.

La helada indiferencia de Leia lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba seguro de eso.

¿Cómo podía, con tan sólo mirarlo, hacerlo sentir tan culpable y al mismo tiempo, al borde de estrangularla? O besarla. O… ¡Maldición! Tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo era pura tortura.

Chewie lo había reprendido extensivamente por haber maltratado a la Princesa. - ¡No aceptaría mis disculpas, bola de pelos! – le había susurrado, tratando de que ella no lo escuchara**. No pienso hablar contigo hasta que lo hagas**, contestó el wookiee.

Fue una larga y solitaria semana para Han.

Los intercambios entre Leia y él se habían reducido al mínimo indispensable, o sea, a cuando ella sentía la necesidad de insultarlo.

Como por ejemplo la noche anterior. Leia había entrado al área de recreo proveniente de la cabina de comando y sin siquiera mirarlo se había dirigido a la pequeña cocina para investigar el estofado que él había preparado un rato antes. Tomando una cuchara, había comenzado a llenar un pequeño cuenco con él. Han no había podido evitar observarla, encontrando la curva de su garganta, y todas las demás también, por caso, simplemente fascinantes.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le había preguntado la Princesa con ira, al darse vuelta y capturarlo en el acto.

- ¿Ni siquiera puedo _mirar_? – se había defendido él.

- ¡No soy una exhibición en un museo, Capitán! – Tomando un frasco de agua del refrigerador, había llevado su cena a la cabina principal. Algo no totalmente inesperado, ya que no había compartido ninguna de las comidas con él desde su discusión.

A pesar de eso, esta noche las cosas habían sido ligeramente diferentes. Luego de su guardia, Leia se había dirigido directo a su cabina, sin llevarse nada para cenar. Si bien era cierto que tenían que ser cuidadosos con las provisiones, esto ya era demasiado. Y no es que su comida fuera mala, todo lo contrario. Por lo que podía ver, tampoco había tocado nada de lo que él había dejado listo en refrigerador al mediodía. Se pondría demasiado delgada de nuevo. ¿Se encontraría enferma?

- No sigas, Solo – se dijo a si mismo - ¿Qué te importa si come o no come? No quiere nada de ti…

¿Quién hubiera dicho tres años atrás que se preocuparía tanto por lo que comía una Princesa?

Revolviendo en los bancos de memoria en busca de un juego de smashball del que no recordara el marcador final, reparó en el listado de los últimos archivos accedidos. Entre ellos se encontraba un holovideo, uno bastante antiguo. El titulo le sonaba familiar… y de pronto lo reconoció. ¡Rayos! ¡Tendría que haberlo borrado o codificado! ¿Lo habría visto ella? Si, estaba seguro que Chewie estaba durmiendo a esa hora… Quizá Leia no lo había visto todo, quizás no había llegado hasta la parte en que…

Bueno, eso podía explicar la falta de apetito. Escogiendo un partido de smashball al azar, se prometió que al día siguiente trataría de hablar con ella.

Faltaban tres minutos para la medianoche cuando un agudo grito atravesó la quietud de la nave.


	6. Día 11, Parte I

**Cp 6 – Día 11, Parte I**

Faltaban tres minutos para la medianoche cuando un agudo grito atravesó la quietud de la nave.

En una fracción de segundo Han alcanzó la escotilla de acceso a la cabina donde dormía la Princesa, solo para tropezarse allí con C-3PO y cubrirlo de insultos corelianos. Un minuto después, Chewbacca se unió al grupo. El trío dudó frente a la puerta cerrada pero unos segundos después se oyó un segundo grito desgarrador y los tres trataron de accionar el control al mismo tiempo sin dudarlo. Incapaz de responder a tres entradas simultáneas, la puerta se mantuvo cerrada. Luego de maldecir en varios idiomas, Han consiguió al fin abrirla.

La Princesa Leia Organa se encontraba en sobre la cucheta, enredada en las sábanas, llorando y gimiendo mientras batallaba contra algún enemigo invisible.

Inmediatamente Han se acercó a ella y sentándose sobre la cama, la sujetó por los brazos, forzándola con suavidad a enfrentarlo y sentarse.

- ¡Aléjense! – gritó Leia con todas sus fuerzas, debatiéndose al tratar de liberarse - ¡No diré nada! – Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación, sin reconocer a ninguno de sus compañeros. Su rostro asumió de pronto la expresión de una niña pequeña. - Por favor, no me lastimen más – rogó con un hilo de voz. Las silenciosas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y la forma en que había arreglado su cabello, en dos largas trenzas, acentuaban la ilusión.

- Señora Leia, me asusta – comenzó Threepio.

- Cállate, Pararrayos Dorado – amenazó Han. Luego sacudió a la Princesa con gentileza. – Leia, despierta – le susurró, tratando de volverla a la realidad.

La joven se compuso súbitamente y una frialdad indescriptible invadió sus ojos y su voz. - ¿Quién ereis? – dijo, y sin previo aviso levantó su mano y arañó el rostro de Han.

Más sorprendido que dolorido, Solo la soltó y la Princesa brincó como impulsada por un resorte hacia la escotilla, volteando en el proceso la única silla de la habitación. Chewie la atajó por la cintura en el medio del salto y la devolvió a la cama. Leia no se resistió esta vez sino que se abrazó al peludo wookiee, llorando desconsoladamente. – ¡No hay nada! ¡Todos se han ido!

Han colocó tentativamente una de sus manos en la espalda de la última Princesa de Alderaan, mientras su copiloto seguía conteniéndola. Así se mantuvieron por un largo rato, mientras el droide los observaba, confundido.

/

Al fin, Leia se calmó. Por unos instantes pareció dormida, pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba sola.

- ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí? – preguntó. Chewbacca aflojó su abrazo y la Princesa se retiró a la esquina donde la cucheta se unía al ángulo de mamparos, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con la sábana.

- Tuviste una pesadilla de aquellas, corazón – ensayó Han. El wookiee asintió, gruñendo quedamente.

La Princesa presionó una palma contra su transpirada frente. – Una pesadilla, si… Ojalá fuera sólo eso.

El coreliano tragó en seco y con ternura estrujó ligeramente uno de sus pequeños pies por sobre las mantas. – Vístete y sal de aquí.

- No, Han, no quiero…

- Soy el Capitán, ¿recuerdas? Vamos, te prepararé algo de comer. Ven, Chewie – dirigiéndose a la salida, enderezó la silla caída y le alcanzó su uniforme. – Sabes que no podrás dormir de todos modos. Y un estómago vacío es lo mejor para atraer pesadillas – siguió diciendo. Esbozando una sonrisa, terminó con una amenaza en broma. – Y si no sales en diez minutos, entraré yo, así que estás avisada.

/

Veinte minutos más tarde, Leia abandonó la cabina, encontrando a Han reclinado contra el panel que la enfrentaba. – Era hora, su Alteza – comentó. La joven lo siguió hasta el área de recreo, donde ambos se sentaron junto a la mesa de holoajedrez.

- ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó Han - ¿Sopa? ¿Estofado? ¿Algo dulce?

- ¿Por qué estás obsesionado con alimentarme? – retrucó Leia. No había agresividad en su voz, sin embargo, solo cansancio, un cansancio que la hacía oírse mucho mayor de lo que era, en franca contradicción con su aspecto aniñado. Se había vestido con su uniforme completo, mameluco blanco, chaleco de abrigo, botas y hasta los guantes, pero no se había molestado en arreglar su cabello. Este caía todavía en dos flojas trenzas, enmarcando su rostro.

- ¡No estoy obsesionado! – Protestó Han – Pero Rieekan me matará si te regreso puro piel y huesos…

- Así que eso es lo que soy para ti, otro cargamento que entregar en buenas condiciones…

- ¡No, no es eso! – Han se detuvo en seco, reconociendo el familiar patrón. No, no podía dejarse llevar ahora. Había estado tratando de despejar el ambiente, pero era obvio que esta no era la manera. Quizá lo que necesitaba era algo más directo. – Fue ese holovideo, ¿verdad?

La Princesa levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. - ¿Cómo lo…? – comenzó, pero no pudo terminar. – No importa… - murmuró bajando los ojos otra vez.

- Si importa, porque es mi culpa. Debí haber eliminado esa grabación. – Eso la haría reaccionar.

Leia volvió a levantar el rostro, y había fuego en su mirada.

- Te mataré si lo haces.

Han sonrió con irreverencia. – Esa es la Princesa que conozco. ¿Mejor?

La más pequeña de las sonrisas se esbozó en un ángulo de su graciosa boca. Solo hizo un gesto como para tomarle la mano, pero la joven la retiró, abrazándose el cuerpo como si tuviera frío. - Ahora no, Han. Por favor. – rogó la Princesa escondiendo el rostro. Sus palabras sonaban tensas, forzadas.

Y de pronto Han cayó en la cuenta.

Recordó los rumores que habían corrido en todas las bases dónde ella había permanecido. Los chismorreos a cerca de sus pesadillas y qué las causarían. Algunos decían que perder su planeta, su gente y toda su familia en un solo golpe era causa más que suficiente. Otros, sacudían la cabeza sin decir nada, pero trataban de facilitar su vida lo más posible.

Él mismo, no sabía que pensar. La Princesa nunca había sufrido una pesadilla durante las misiones que habían compartido, que él hubiera notado. Y por supuesto, su informe a cerca de lo que le había sucedido mientras estuvo cautiva en la Estrella de la Muerte había sido clasificado Secreto Máximo y ni siquiera su sonrisa más seductora le había conseguido una copia. Leia parecía siempre tan en control de sus emociones, que al final Han había descartado sus sospechas y había adjudicado su delgadez y su mal humor a natural al duelo por su pérdida. Vamos, era una Princesa y una Senadora, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? No la tratarían de esa manera, ¿verdad? Ejecutarla, sin duda, pero ¿tortura? ¿Y si habían ido tan lejos, no podía haber sido tan terrible, hubiera hablado y no habrían tenido necesidad de poner un dispositivo de rastreo en el Halcón, verdad? Además, se la veía en perfecta salud cuando la habían rescatado de su celda.

Luego de un tiempo, la Princesa había recuperado algo de peso, las pesadillas habían amainado y la Alianza en conjunto había vuelto a respirar. Pero incluso entonces, sus mejillas solo se coloreaban cuando él la provocaba, así que siguió haciéndolo. Además, ella empezaba las discusiones la mitad de las veces. En cualquier otro momento, Princesa de Hielo era un nombre que le calzaba perfectamente.

Pero ahora, luego de escuchar esos alaridos que helaban la sangre, no sabía que pensar. - ¿Qué diablos te hicieron, Princesa?

Para decir la verdad, no esperaba una respuesta, sino que había sido una pregunta retórica expresada en voz alta.

- Doce Infiernos – respondió Leia con voz monocorde – usaron Doce Infiernos conmigo.

Han Solo se preguntó cuan fuera de protocolo estaría vomitar en frente de la Suprema Princesa de Alderaan.


	7. Día 11, Parte II

Cp. 7 – Día 11, Parte II

_Doce Infiernos. Usaron Doce Infiernos conmigo._

Las palabras de Leia resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su mente las reconocía pero su alma se negaba a encontrarles un significado. - ¿Cuánto tiempo? – se escuchó preguntar.

- Cinco días.

¡Cinco días! ¡Dulces estrellas de Corellia! ¡Lo había soportado por cinco días! ¡La peor pesadilla de los prisioneros de las minas de Kessel! Nadie que él supiera había sobrevivido por más de tres.

El perverso artefacto consistía en un arreglo de doce agujas o contactos controlados por un droide. Una vez que habían sido asegurados al sujeto, se hacía pasar corriente eléctrica por ellos, a intervalos aleatorios e intensidades crecientes. La experiencia se magnificaba mediante el uso de drogas específicas y no sabía que nadie hubiera podido resistir ser interrogado bajo tales circunstancias.

Nadie, salvo la Princesa, aparentemente.

Finalmente la habitación dejó de dar vueltas y Han arriesgó mirarla de reojo. Leia seguía con la vista clavada en el tablero de holoajedrez, su cabello semirrecogido casi cubriéndole las facciones por completo. El impulso de abrazarla era tan intenso que casi dolía, pero lo resistió. La joven había demostrado claramente que no quería ser tocada y estaba decidido a respetar su deseo. Largo tiempo atrás había escuchado que el terrible dolor que este particular modo de tortura producía dejaba un fantasma sobre la piel, incluso mucho después de que ésta sanara. Y si los Imperiales habían ido tan lejos como para usar _Doce Infiernos_ con ella, seguramente también le habían dado el resto del tratamiento usual para los prisioneros femeninos, reflexionó con tristeza.

Han Solo sintió crecer dentro de él una nueva ternura y admiración hacia la Princesa. ¡Dioses, después de soportar todo eso, todavía había tenido ánimo para dirigir su propio rescate de la Estrella de la Muerte! Siempre había sabido que Leia tenía una voluntad de hierro y que era casi despiadada en su determinación de llevar a cabo lo que fuera necesario para derrotar al Imperio, pero sólo ahora tenía una idea cabal de su fortaleza. De golpe se sentía pequeño, inadecuado. Había tenido todas las señales bajo su nariz por años y había decidido ignorarlas, había decidido catalogarla como una molestia prepotente pero sexy.

Sintiéndose completamente impotente, le ofreció lo único que quizá ella quisiera todavía aceptar de él.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

/

¿Hablar? _¿Hablar?_ ¿Cómo podía hablar de esto con él? Con nadie, en realidad. Su reporte no había constado de muchas más palabras. Afortunadamente, los hechos se explicaban por si solos: sí ella hubiera traicionado a la Alianza, la Estrella de la Muerte hubiera llegado a Yavin mucho antes y no hubieran necesitado ponerle un dispositivo de rastreo al _Halcón Milenario_. Habían dudado, eso sí, de la cantidad de tiempo durante el cual Vader la había torturado. Decían que debía haber perdido la cuenta en algún momento, porque nadie podía sobrevivir cinco días de _Doce Infiernos_

La mayoría de la gente creía que sus pesadillas era a cerca de Alderaan y lo eran, pero no sólo a cerca de eso. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Han la ducha de tres horas que había tomado luego de entregar a R2D2 a los técnicos ese día en Yavin? ¿Y que había perdido otra hora más haciendo lo mismo luego de abrazarlos a él y a Luke cuando habían vuelto victoriosos de la batalla? ¿Explicar la pesadilla que no había sido una pesadilla donde se encontraba desnuda, helada, sucia y dolorida y los stormtroopers se burlaban de ella? ¿Y lo peor de todo, la pesadilla dentro de la pesadilla dónde había sentido a Darth Vader dentro de su mente y había temido volverse loca?

Todavía lo temía, algunos días.

Había mejorado muchos desde aquellos primeros días, y los malos sueños y los malos recuerdos se presentaban con menos frecuencia, pero hablar de ello era algo que todavía no podía hacer y no sabía si algún día estaría lista para hacerlo.

- No – respondió sencillamente.

Por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos habló ni se movió. Han, que normalmente no se podía quedar callado ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida, se mantuvo calmado y en silencio. Paradójicamente, la tensión se fue apagando por si sola y éste momento de serena compañía sería lo que Leia años más tarde recordaría como el punto de inflexión de sus vidas.

/

Al fin fue Leia quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué hay de esa sopa que ofreciste?

Han la miró con ojos asombrados, como si le hubiera pedido que saliera al vacío interestelar sin traje de presión. – Por supuesto – respondió en cuanto entendió la pregunta, y saltó hacía la cocinilla a procurarla.

_Bien_, pensó Leia, viéndolo emerger triunfante del compartimiento donde guardaba raciones congeladas. Había descubierto hace mucho que la mejor manera de manejar a Han era ponerlo a hacer algo útil cuando la situación estaba complicada. Eran tan parecidos en eso.

Han Solo sacó el recipiente de la sopa de la unidad calentadora unos segundos antes de que terminara el ciclo. Sabía que la Princesa prefería sus comidas menos calientes que el promedio de los humanos. Volcó la aromática crema en el mejor cuenco con que contaba y se lo presentó.

Leia hizo un gesto para tomar la cuchara pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirándose la mano. Con irritación, se arrancó los guantes y los arrojó a un lado. Luego, comenzó a comer en forma metódica. Haciendo una pausa entre dos cucharadas, alabó la preparación. – Está deliciosa – dijo, con una leve sonrisa.

- Es mi favorita – respondió Han con regocijo.

/

- Quiero volver a verlo – anunció Leia al terminar su comida.

- ¿Segura?

- Si.

La Princesa se sacó el chaleco de abrigo mientras Han recuperaba el archivo. El holovideo era una aburrida historia romántica, pero la última media hora había sido filmada en Alderaan. Con más precisión, en los Jardines Reales. Han no se molestó en ocultar que conocía de memoria el momento exacto en que la secuencia comenzaba.

La holocámara seguía a la actriz protagónica a través de las ornadas puertas. En el fondo, el Palacio de Aldera se erguía en toda su gloria. Algún tipo de festividad se desarrollaba en los jardines. Entre arbustos con capullos rosados y amarillos se había montado un escenario donde un grupo de niñas bailaba una danza tradicional. Las niñas vestían flotantes vestidos de brilloseda traslúcida de los mismos colores que las flores. La cámara se detuvo en ellas por un minuto, hasta que terminaba la danza. La música era reemplazada por el aplauso de la audiencia mientras las niñas se inclinaban para saludar. Una de ellas se desprendía entonces del grupo, y luego de que le entregaran un gran ramo de las mismas flores rosadas y amarillas de los arbustos, bajaba cuidadosamente del escenario y se dirigía al medio de la primera fila de plateas, donde se encontraba sentado un hombre alto, de cabello gris plateado, vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza. El hombre se incorporaba y la niña le entregaba las flores, haciendo una reverencia formal. Pero al levantar el rostro, la niña le guiñaba un ojo. El hombre se reía con calidez, abrazando a la niña, mientras la multitud vitoreaba y lanzaba pétalos al aire

En la siguiente escena, la cámara seguía a otro hombre a través de un sendero de los jardines que descendía hacía el lago. Los árboles crecían elegantemente sobre la ladera y una antigua estatua de piedra gris verdosa de la Diosa emergía apenas del mar de hojas. A la orilla del lago había una playa de arenas blancas y miles de pájaros acuáticos pescaban entre las brillantes olas. El hombre encontraba aquí a la mujer del comienzo y por un rato la cámara se enfocaba en sus rostros mientras mantenían una conversación totalmente irrelevante, al menos para la Princesa y el contrabandista. El coreliano adelantó el holovideo hasta donde la pareja se besaba y la cámara comenzaba a ganar altura, abriendo el ángulo e incorporando poco a poco todo el lago, el castillo, la ciudad y las montañas. Y luego fundía a negro.

En realidad, Han Solo le prestó poca atención a lo que sucedía en el holovideo que había visto ya cien veces. Su atención estaba centrada en la mujer junto a él, cuyo único signo de emoción había sido un cierto endurecimiento de la mandíbula cuando el hombre vestido de blanco había aparecido. Cuando la grabación terminó, Leia pronunció exactamente cinco palabras.

- Quiero verla de nuevo, Han.

/

- De nuevo.

/

-De nuevo.

/

A la sexta repetición, Solo protestó, preocupado. – No puedes seguir así para siempre.

- Una vez más, Han. Estaré bien.

El coreliano no pudo resistir el silencioso ruego de sus oscuros ojos. Como para consolarlo, Leia le tomó la mano y lo animó a que tomara asiento junto a ella. El holovideo volvió a activarse y Solo se sintió algo más animado al notar que ella no lo había soltado. – Ese era tu padre, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

La Princesa asintió con la cabeza, apretando su mano con más fuerza. – Fue la primera vez que me permitió bailar en público – dijo distraídamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo soy la de las flores – Si la joven se hubiera vuelto a mirarlo, hubiera visto que los ojos del contrabandista casi se salían de sus órbitas.

- ¿Esa eres tú?

El coreliano congeló la imagen tridimensional y magnificó la escena hasta que la niña que guiñaba un ojo y el hombre de blanco llenaron el volumen. Frente a la imagen casi de tamaño natural de Bail Organa sonriéndole a la niña que alguna vez había sido, algo se quebró dentro de la Princesa.

- Yo… lo extraño tanto – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y luego una segunda.

De pronto, Leia Organa colapsó en brazos de Han, llorando desconsoladamente.


	8. Día 11, Parte III

**Cp. 8 – Día 11, Parte III**

Una jaqueca se incubaba detrás de los ojos cansados de Han Solo. Aunque no había desplegado ningún tipo de actividad física, la carga emocional había sido intensa, y la noche larga. Solo poco antes de la hora en que se suponía que debía relevar a Chewie, Leia había vuelto a su cabina. Y allí seguía, hasta donde él sabía.

La conmoción que había sentido al oír su confesión no se había disipado del todo todavía. Aún se sentía nauseoso y conmovido hasta lo más íntimo. Lo que ella había sufrido había quebrado a personas aparentemente mucho más fuertes, y sin embargo aquí estaba ella, todavía dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. No era justo bajo ningún concepto que hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto siendo tan joven. Aunque alguna vez hubiera sido una princesa mimada.

Esa había sido una de las sorpresas de la noche. Había tenido ese holovideo por años; estaba seguro que lo había conseguido para alguna de sus antiguas amigas, pero no podía recordar cual. Siempre había sabido que el hombre de blanco era el Virrey Bail Organa, porque era mencionado y agradecido profusamente en los créditos. Desde que conociera a la Princesa en la Estrella de la Muerte, había visto ese segmento más de una vez. Pero nunca había imaginado que la niña de las flores era Leia.

_Su Alteza Real Leia Organa_. La Senadora que había sido torturada por Darth Vader en persona y no había cedido. La mujer que le había llamado la atención desde que la había visto por primera vez. La líder rebelde con la que había estado encaprichado por tres años. La amiga que casi había muerto por culpa de su estúpida deuda con un jefe de la mafia Hutt. La perturbada joven que había llorado en sus brazos por su padre muerto. La extraña que lo había besado como nunca lo había besado antes. ¿Cuál de todas era la verdadera Leia?

La sensación de sus brazos aferrándose a él todavía persistía en su cuerpo. Leia se había acurrucado en su regazo y lo había dejado consolarla mientras le brotaron las lágrimas y más allá. Él la había abrazado con fuerza hasta que los temblores de su cuerpo se calmaron, susurrando palabras tiernas en su oído. Al principio ella había llorado y gritado, incluso golpeado su hombro con el puño cerrado varias veces, dejando salir su dolor, su rabia y sus sentimientos de culpa. Más tarde, casi hubiera creído que se había quedado dormida si no hubiera sido por el roce de sus pestañas contra su garganta y algún que otro suspiro.

Chewie se había asomado y le había dirigido una mirada inquisidora en cierto punto, pero viendo que estaba todo bajo control, se había vuelto a retirar. Por suerte había tomado la precaución de desactivar al Pararrayos Dorado mientras esperaba que Leia se vistiera más temprano, o le hubiera disparado sin miramientos si empezaba con sus estúpidas preguntas.

Han se preguntaba como reaccionaría Leia al despertar. ¿Estaría molesta porque sus bocas se habían ido acercando hasta que lo inevitable había sucedido? No había sido su intención. Ciertamente, no estaba pensando en eso. Y estaba seguro que no lo había iniciado.

Bueno, casi seguro.

¿Moderadamente seguro?

¿Qué había hecho, por todos los diablos?

La cuestión era que sus labios habían encontrado los de ella, ya entreabiertos, y se habían unido como atraídos por el poderoso, inevitable pozo de gravedad de un agujero negro. Al principio solo el suave y provocador roce de piel húmeda sobre piel húmeda, el perfume del aliento, y la vacilante exploración mutua mezclada con el sabor de sus lágrimas. Y luego fue el caos, el ansia, la necesidad ineludible y ambos batallaron uno contra el otro y contra si mismos salvajemente. Y ambos se rindieron, permitiendo que sus manos exploraran las formas del otro por primera vez.

Pero todas las criaturas vivientes necesitan respirar de vez en cuando y la Princesa y el contrabandista no eran la excepción. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse, mirándose a los ojos con asombro y temor.

Y entonces Leia había huído.

Han la siguió ni bien recuperó el control de su cuerpo pero para entonces la escotilla de su cabina ya estaba cerrada y se limitó a quedarse tras la puerta, temiendo escuchar su llanto nuevamente. O que lo maldecía en su ira.

Algo.

Cualquier cosa.

Pero no escuchó nada y ya casi era hora de relevar a Chewie.

No era como si nunca se hubieran besado antes. Pero los besos anteriores no se habían sentido así. No la había sentido a _ella_ así. Lo había tomado con la guardia baja, hey, la noche pasada todo lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Y para su desesperación, se había comportado exactamente como el estúpido pastor de nerfos que ella lo había acusado de ser solo unos días antes, y se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad. Ella le había confesado que los imperiales habían abusado de ella y ¿qué había hecho él? Abusar de ella también. Traicionar su confianza. Y no tenía importancia quién había comenzado, él no tendría que haberse dejado llevar.

Sus elucubraciones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de unos pasos ligeros que conocía bien.

Leia se dirigía hacia la cabina de comando.

Han se hundió en su butaca y se preparó para lo que le esperaba. _Aquí vamos de nuevo_, se dijo.

/

Leia ingresó en la cabina de comando con precaución. Han se encontraba en la butaca del piloto pero no giró para saludarla. ¿Estaría enfadado con ella? Si, probablemente lo estaba. Repasó mentalmente lo que quería decirle y suspiró.

- Han – dijo la Princesa.

El Capitán giró en su asiento y la miró fijo a los ojos. – Buenos días, su Alteza, ¿o debo decir mejor buenas tardes?

- Han, necesitamos hablar – insistió – yo… no… me comporté bien anoche.

- Ahórramelo, Leia – interrumpió el coreliano. Su voz sonaba áspera y dolida mientras levantaba una mano como para interponer una barrera entre ellos. – Me comporté como un bantha y lo reconozco. Lo… siento. Le diré a Chewie que si me ve a menos de un metro de ti tiene permiso para arrancarme los brazos. Pero para que quede claro, no creo que te hayas comportado mal anoche, creo que te comportaste exactamente como querías, ¡solo que no quieres admitirlo! – Su larga diatriba lo había dejado sin aliento.

La Princesa golpeó ligeramente la cubierta con su pie dos veces. -¿Has terminado?

- ¡Si! – farfulló desafiante Solo. _Un momento,_ pensó el coreliano de golpe, _¿está sonriendo?_

- Yo quería agradecerte.

- ¿Qué?

- Decirte gracias. Gracias por estar allí cuando te necesité.

Han Solo dejó caer su mandíbula primero y luego sonrió. No, no su sonrisa sarcástica ni su mueca predadora. No, sólo su sonrisa, aquella que irradiaba hacía sus ojos color avellana y los hacía brillar. Y la Princesa sonrió con él.

Fue entonces que Leia notó tres débiles líneas rojizas en su afeitada mejilla. - ¿Fui yo? – Preguntó, rozándolas suavemente con sus delicados dedos.

- OK, tu ganas, eso no estuvo bien… - y cubriendo la delgada mano con la propia, agregó – pero creo que no era a mí a quien tratabas de lastimar, ¿verdad?

La Princesa pareció considerar una respuesta pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de expresarla. Un ominoso golpeteo en el casco los hizo cambiar a modo de emergencia.

- ¡Leia, los escudos! – gritó Solo.


	9. Día 15

Cp. 9 – Día 15

El golpeteo en el casco resultó ser una usualmente inofensiva lluvia de micrometeoritos. Pequeños trozos de roca que vagaban por el espacio interestelar por eones para terminar succionados por el campo gravitatorio de alguna estrella en la vasta mayoría de los casos. Pero ese no era el destino de este particular grupo de guijarros. Su trayectoria se cruzaba con la de un pequeño y baqueteado carguero liviano coreliano y algunos de ellos se estrellaron contra su desprotegido casco. Muchos de ellos simplemente rebotaron, dejando una nueva abolladura en el punto de impacto. La mayoría fueron repelidos cuanto se activaron los escudos de energía y no causaron daño. Pero dos de ellos, con masa y velocidad apenas suficientes para reunir la energía para perforar dos centímetros de blindaje de duracero, lograron pasar. Se vaporizaron en el acto, dejando dos pequeños agujeros en el casco por donde el precioso aire respirable comenzó a escapar.

Normalmente, Han Solo simplemente hubiera rearreglado la rejilla energética de contención que reforzaba el casco para detener la fuga. Pero esa era solo una solución temporaria hasta poder aterrizar la nave y hacer reparaciones. Y además era energéticamente costoso, por lo que este método no podía ser utilizado a largo plazo. Y ni aire ni energía eran cosas que los tres pasajeros biológicos del Halcón Milenario pudieran desperdiciar.

Finalmente, si los sensores de largo alcance hubieran estado activos, las alarmas de proximidad hubieran sonado con tiempo suficiente para que la lluvia de meteoritos pudiera ser esquivada. Pero dado que estos no funcionaban, la única señal de alerta antes del choque fueron unos puntos luminosos en una pantalla, a la que desafortunadamente Han le daba la espalda mientras hablaba con la Princesa.

En segundos, los escudos estuvieron activados y el Capitán de la nave se dedicó a evaluar los daños. - ¡Maldición! – exclamó, notando la actividad en los medidores de presión. – Chewie estará aquí en un minuto – le anunció a una desorientada Leia mientras abandonaba la cabina de mando.

Luego de una pelea a gritos con el wookiee, Han se enfundó un traje de presión y encaró una actividad extravehicular. La Princesa odiaba este tipo de tareas, eran como mínimo muy peligrosas. Unos segundos más tarde Chewbacca ingresó a la cabina, gruñendo en voz baja. Ocupó la silla del copiloto y le dirigió un largo discurso a Leia, quien solo entendió tres palabras del mismo: _no_, _peligro_ y _dormir_. Pero era más que suficiente para que ella entendiera qué era lo que lo preocupaba.

Nada de lo que temían sucedió, por suerte. A los pocos minutos las fugas estaban selladas y Han anunció que iba a revisar el sistema de sensores. Eso significaba tener que desactivar todo el sistema de posicionamiento y comunicaciones y Chewie solo accedió después de otra caldeada discusión. Pero nada salió mal y al cabo de un rato Han entraba nuevamente al Halcón Milenario.

Han Solo se detuvo apenas cruzando la escotilla, con un componente del sistema de sensores en la mano y una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, mientras sus compañeros de viaje le recriminaban su temeridad a gritos – nuevamente.

Cuando sus amigos terminaron de descargarse, Han se dirigió al área de taller que se encontraba en la popa de la nave para localizar un reemplazo para el componente dañado mientras Chewie comenzaba a vestirse con su propio traje de presión. Salió al exterior con el nuevo componente y minutos más tarde le indicó a Solo que encendiera los sistemas correspondientes.

Nada sucedió. Luego de varios intentos, se dieron cuenta que el Halcón Milenario estaba básicamente ciego y sordo.

Cuando Chewie finalmente se dio por vencido y volvió a entrar en la nave, se desató el infierno. La Princesa Leia se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento nunca había visto al wookiee verdaderamente enojado y que un Chewbacca enojado podía ser muy, muy atemorizante, incluso si su furia estaba dirigida a alguien más.

Los tres dias siguientes se redujeron a prueba y error, error y prueba.

El Capitán y su copiloto compararon anotaciones e hicieron memoria, diagramando frenéticamente sobre flimsy y discutiendo cual era la última modificación que le habían hecho a ese sistema. Chewbacca salió al exterior dos veces más, probando diferentes soluciones sin ningún éxito. Los dos tomaban una corta siesta cada tanto, mascaban lo que fuera que Threepio cocinara y la Princesa pusiera sobre la mesa y seguían intentándolo. Leia había tratado de colaborar al principio pero el sistema estaba tan alejado de los estándares que no llegó a entender siquiera como había funcionado originalmente.

Sólo al final del tercer día encontraron cual era el verdadero problema y Han salió por última vez. Cuando volvió, los tres retuvieron el aliento mientras el Capitán reiniciaba el sistema.

Si el vacío hubiera sido capaz de transmitir sonido, sus gritos de alegría se hubieran escuchado en el mismísimo Bespin. No sólo volvían a tener los sensores de corto alcance activos, sino los de largo alcance también.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – propuso Han y se dirigió sin más a la cocinilla.

Una hora y media más tarde, los tres se sentaban a comer juntos por primera vez en ese viaje. Los sensores de largo alcance reparados significaban que no tendría que haber alguien de guardia permanente en la cabina de comando.

Han se había inspirado o quizá porque era la primera comida relajada que compartían en mucho tiempo, pero todo le supo estupendamente a Leia esa noche. El plato principal, el postre, el vino y la compañía: todo era perfecto.

Finalmente Chewie gruñó una excusa y los dejó solos. El silencio se alargó mientras la Princesa terminaba su copa de vino rojo. Han se acomodó en el asiento, acercándose a ella, pero no lo suficiente como para que se sintiera incómoda. Había algo que había estado elucubramdo en los tres días pasados y quizá era el momento de llevarlo a cabo. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso, muy cuidadoso.

- Así que… - comenzó - ¿dónde estábamos?

- ¿Hm? – La Princesa lo miró por sobre el borde de la copa.

- Nuestra charla – aclaró Han – la que quedó interrumpida por las rocas hijas de un sith.

- Ah – Leia le dirigió una mirada neutra.

- Si, "ah" – se rió el coreliano.

- Ah - repitió la Princesa, fingiendo inocencia – yo quería agradecerte.

- Ya habías dicho eso. Pero no hace falta – aclaró Han con honestidad. Sin embargo, una chispa traviesa apareció en sus ojos al continuar – Pero si insistes, yo tengo algo en mente…

Los ojos de Leia Organa se angostaron con una sospecha._ ¿Han tiene algo en mente? ¡Eso es peligroso!_

- Hey, confía en mi, somos amigos, ¿no?

La Princesa hizo contacto visual por primera vez en la conversación y lo estudió abiertamentemente por unos minutos.

- Los amigos no… - dijo haciendo un gesto vago con la mano - …ya sabes.

Han inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado y ensanchó su seductora sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, acercándose un poco. – Si tú quieres, y yo quiero… ¿Por qué no?

La Princesa se sonrojó, muy consciente de a qué se refería Han exactamente. De hecho, a lo que se refería Han había estado en su cabeza desde aquel último beso. Había soñado con ello mientras dormía y se había preguntado que hacer al respecto cuando estaba despierta. O qué iba a hacer Han respecto a eso. Acerca de ese beso que había sabido a gloria y a fuego al mismo tiempo. Había sido la intensidad de estos sentimientos lo que la había obligado a huir. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había sentido algo así.

Mentira.

Nunca había sentido algo así. No sabía que era capaz de sentir algo así. Y _eso_ era atemorizante. Y tentador. Incapaz de decidir, Leia no contestó y dejó que Han siguiera haciendo aquello que sabía hacer mejor: seducirla.

Sintiéndose alentado al ver que ella no negaba la posibilidad de plano, Han continuó, aunque con seriedad, dejando los juegos de palabras de lado. – Escúchame, Leia, yo sé que has pasado por un infierno y ahora entiendo mejor algunas cosas. A pesar de eso, ¿no podemos intentarlo?

- ¿Intentar qué? – se sobresaltó la Princesa, con alarmas virtuales sonando en sus oídos.

Han dudó, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Ser… más que amigos.

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¡No soy un caso de caridad! – contestó con aspereza la joven alderaania mientras una sombra de dolor le atravesaba las facciones.

- ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! – exclamó Han, con algo de pánico.- Es que ahora veo las cosas más claras… - Respirando profundamente, continuó. – Yo… Me importas. Mucho. Siempre me has importado. No es lo mismo.

Leia sacudió ligheramente la cabeza. – No lo sé, Han…

- Exacto, no lo sabes y yo tampoco. ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?

Sus palabras sonaban casi como un ruego y Leia no pudo evitar sostenerle la mirada. Su profunda y masculina voz tenía un nuevo matiz, una ternura, quizá respeto, que no había notado antes.

- ¿Averiguar…? – repitió como hipnotizada.

- Ver dónde nos lleva. Y si no nos lleva a nada, nadie tiene por que saberlo, te dejaré con la Alianza y no volverás a verme la cara. – Ahí estaba, su mejor carta.

- ¿Esa es una promesa o una amenaza? – bromeó Leia de pronto, sus palabras entrelazadas en una cadencia casi como un ronroneo.

- No des vuelta mis palabras, Princesa, no esta vez – sonrió Han, reconociendo la chispeante energía que siempre había habido entre ellos. – Sabes a qué me refiero. Déjame expresarlo de este modo: yo no presiono, tú no te escapas y quizá podamos encontranos en algún punto intermedio… y por supuesto, nada, _nada_, ¿me entiendes? ocurrirá nunca que tú no desees…

- ¿Hablas en serio?

Han se las arregló para que su rostro volviera a estar serio por alrededor de veinte segundos.

- Por la Diosa, _es_ en serio – los grandes ojos oscuros de Leia Organa se dilataron con la sorpresa. - ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

- Di que sí y bésame – propuso Han Solo bajando el tono de voz sensualmente, el tono exacto que hacía que la rodillas de Leia temblaran, incluso estando sentada. Los brazos de Han habían encontrado de alguna manera el camino alrededor de su cintura y la punta de su nariz rozaba con suavidad la de la Princesa.

- Eres un sinvergüenza…

- Es lo que te gusta de mi…

Sin más preámbulos Han inclinó el rostro y comenzó a besarla ligeramente en el ángulo de la boca para luego proseguir justo por debajo de labio inferior. Leia dudó todavía pero levantó la barbilla, exponiendo su suave garganta. Han aceptó la invitación complacido. Estremeciéndose, Leia de golpe lo abrazó con fuerza, y le habló en voz apenas audible.

- Tendrás que tenerme mucha paciencia…

- Toda la paciencia de la Galaxia para ti, Princesa…- respondió el contrabandista, acunando la delicada forma de su cabeza en su mano.

Los temblorosos labios de Leia finalmente subieron al encuentro de los de Han.


	10. Día 77, Parte II

**Cp. 10 – Día 77, Parte II**

Los quince minutos programados habían pasado. La pseudo-conversación entre la Princesa y él había sido forzada y entrecortada, pero había cumplido a sus fines.

Los ojos del capitán coreliano habían ido de la Princesa hacia él continuamente, en un inútil intento de captar lo que estaba pasando. Ah, si. La joven Organa y él se conocían muy bien después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos en la Estrella de la Muerte. No necesitaban de muchas palabras para saber lo que el otro estaba pensado. No más.

El Señor Oscuro se incorporó y salió de la habitación. – Llevadlos – ordenó.

/

Habían sido llevados a lo largo de un corredor. Tres stormtroopers a su alrededor, cinco alrededor de Han, les habían despojado incluso del consuelo de tomarse de la mano. El grupo de la Princesa Leia encabezaba la marcha, y detrás seguía el de Solo. Darth Vader y Calrissian cerraban la procesión.

- ¡Leia!

La joven se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sí misma al escuchar el grito apagado, chocando contra los soldados que la custodiaban.

Pero sólo logró ver la esquina de una capa negra escurriéndose tras una escotilla antes de que el blanco corredor quedara vacío. Han había desaparecido.

Desaparecido.

/

El malévolo instrumento parecía ser una encarnación previa del funesto _Doce Infiernos_, solo que menos sofisticado. El propósito parecía sin embargo ser el mismo: infligir al sujeto tanto dolor como fuera posible sin matarlo, al menos de inmediato. El hombre que se hallaba sujeto a él cerró los ojos al ser descendido hacia su tortura.

_Leia... Cinco días... Resistir..._ La electricidad que corría a través de su cerebro interrumpía todo pensamiento coherente, pero no consiguió eliminarla a ella de su mente.

/

Los stormtroopers llevaron a la Princesa a un cuarto de vigilancia. Las comodidades eran elementales: un escritorio, una silla, una terminal, equipo de comunicaciones y una pared cubierta de monitores que mostraban la señal de otras tantas holo-cámaras de vigilancia. Todo estaba allí: la plataforma donde descansaba el Halcón Milenario, el salón comedor, la suite. Sus ojos se detuvieron melancólicamente sobre la imagen de la pila de chatarra donde había vivido los días más felices de su vida.

Darth Vader ingresó a la habitación, haciendo retirar a los troopers. – Mira – ordenó.

Sus dedos enguantados en cuero negro se movieron ligeramente y una a una las pantallas parpadearon, cambiando de imagen. Y todas ellas mostraban el rostro distorsionado por el dolor de un cierto contrabandista coreliano.

El audio se activó de repente y los alaridos inundaron la habitación. Leia se volteó e instintivamente se cubrió los oídos con las manos, en un fútil e inconciente intento de aislarse de la agonía de Han. _Bien_, pensó el Sith, _ya lo está traicionando_. _Pero todavía necesita unas lecciones._

Un puño invisible estrelló el delicado rostro de Leia contra las pantallas y otro descargó un golpe en su estómago. Entre arcadas y sangrando de su aristocrática nariz, la joven rebelde cayó de rodillas.

- Mira – repitió el Señor Oscuro.

La Princesa obedeció.

_Nunca te lo dije, Han,_ _y me arrepiento tanto ahora,_ era en lo único en que podía pensar,

_vamos a morir y nunca te dije que te amo... ¡Diosa, te lo pido, ayúdalo!_

Su silencioso grito de angustia transmutó en una pequeña perturbación en la Fuerza. Era sólo un pequeño eco, pero el Sith que la vigilaba lo sintió, y se alegró.

/

Cuatro horas después, Leia Organa era arrastrada a lo largo de un corredor nuevamente por un grupo de stormtroopers. Lando Calrissian y su auxiliar los interceptaron, haciendo detener al grupo, y se dirigió a la temblorosa princesa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Leia no respondió. Solo lo miró y Lando estuvo seguro de que, si las miradas pudieran matar, él hubiera caído fulminado inmediatamente. Era la segunda vez en este horrendo día que alguien lo miraba así y no le gustaba nada.

Maldición, era hermosa, incluso en el desastrado estado en que se encontraba. La forma en que erguía su cabeza y esos ojos… No lo sorprendía que el viejo pirata estuviera de cabeza por ella. Lo había notado ni bien los había visto juntos. Pero Han siempre había sido un romántico en el fondo, con vocación por el rescate de damiselas en peligro. Solo que la jugada no le había salido esta vez.

- Síganme – indicó. La tropa dudó por un segundo pero acató la orden.

Leia no prestó mucha atención a dónde la llevaban hasta que la luz del sol casi la cegó. Estaban de vuelta en la suite donde se habían alojado con Chewie y Han por la mañana. - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No creo que quieras que Han te vea así – dijo el Barón.

Fue solo entonces que la joven se percató que su capa gris estaba manchada con sangre y que el traje rojizo estaba húmedo y apestaba al contenido de su estómago. – Tienes razón – asintió. Mecánicamente se dirigió al dormitorio y comenzó a quitarse las arruinadas ropas incluso antes que la puerta terminara de cerrarse.

El jugador convertido en administrador la esperó afuera. Este trato estaba empeorando por momentos y ahora tendría que darle las malas noticias a Solo. Pero si jugaba bien sus cartas, quizá todavía podría salvar algo.

/

La habían arrojado dentro de la celda sin ninguna delicadeza. No lo había visto, pero lo sabía. Entonces sintió unos frescos dedos peinando su cabello y besos en su frente y fue como una bendición. Han Solo dejó que la Princesa lo calmara y lo recibió como un pequeño milagro en el infierno.

La escotilla de la celda se abrió nuevamente.

- Lando – lo previno Leia.

/

Han se encontraba nuevamente acostado sobre la rígida placa que oficiaba de cama. Los nuevos moretones empezaban a notarse. Por la Diosa, se lo veía tan cansado y enfermo. Su mano comenzó a mesar su desordenado cabello nuevamente, mientras le susurraba en el oído.

- Te amo – dijo la Princesa.

Pero el agotamiento lo había vencido y Han se había quedado dormido.


	11. Día 21

**Cp. 11 – Día 21**

Uno, dos, tres, espirar, uno, dos, tres, inspirar, no detenerse, dos, tres, espirar, visualizar la rueda, dos, tres, que no se detenga, dos, tres, espirar…

Cada vez le llevaba más tiempo relajarse y conciliar el sueño. Para empezar, estaba el aluvión de sentimientos que la asediaba desde que había visto ese holovideo. No parecía disminuir con el tiempo. No es que no recordara Alderaan antes de eso pero ahora se daba cuenta que había faltado una dimensión a su memoria. Antes de ese día, había recordado solo los hechos, no los sentimientos.

Gracias a la Diosa, Han estaba siempre allí, para evitar que se perdiera en el mar de sentimientos donde a veces temía ahogarse. Han era su ancla, su salvavidas, el muelle esperando imperturbable que volviera a la orilla. Él la aceptaba así. Podía sentirlo. Su aceptación incondicional era el regalo más precioso que hubiera podido hacerle.

No era porque no dificultara las cosas a veces, no. Han tenía su propio método de volverla a la realidad, a esta realidad donde Alderaan era solo un recuerdo y ellos se acercaban más día a día. Y su método particular consistía nada más ni nada menos que el contacto físico.

Contacto. El antiguo, básico, primordial medio de comunicación entre seres vivos.

Han mantenía su palabra, a pesar de todo. No la presionaba en lo absoluto. Había aprendido rápidamente donde se encontraban sus límites y se controlaba admirablemente. Por supuesto, de vez en cuando cometía pequeños errores, pero Leia ya no se enojaba tanto con él. Su contacto la hacía sentir segura ahora, no amenazada como en el pasado, y se sentía profundamente agradecida por eso.

De todas maneras, había un momento del día que era especial, diferente del resto. Era ese momento de la noche en que ella decidía irse a dormir y Han la acompañaba hasta la cabina. Entonces le daba un beso de buenas noches. En este especial beso, Han ponía toda su habilidad, todo su encanto, su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu. Quizá estaba rogando en silencio ser admitido dentro del compartimiento que, de una forma u otra, se había transformado en territorio prohibido para él desde que esta extraña relación entre ellos había comenzado; quizá era simplemente su forma de ser.

Lo que era seguro era que, noche tras noche, cada vez le resultaba más difícil despegarse de su abrazo. Y cuando se encontraba sola en su cama, cada vez le costaba más conciliar el sueño. Tenía que usar el ejercicio de relajación de Luke durante períodos más largos cada vez y aun así, muchas veces se despertaba al cabo de unas pocas horas, sin razón aparente. Y algunas veces, con una razón.

/

El comunicador sonó y Han Solo se despertó de golpe. Tanteó en la oscuridad y contestó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó. Una voz familiar le contestó pero no pudo entender nada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Chewie? Habla más fuerte, no te escucho… - subió el volumen al máximo y lo acercó a su oído. Siempre lo dejaba activado, de la misma manera que ponía su DL-44 bajo la almohada. No podía dormir de otra manera. Estas simples precauciones, tan parte de su rutina nocturna como lavarse los dientes, le habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo en el micrófono. – No lo se, viejo, quizá quiere estar sola… - siguió escuchando y sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Estás seguro? Ok, ok, ya voy…

Han cerró la transmisión y se desperezó, bostezando sonoramente. _Apuesto que Luke es mejor que yo en esto_, pensó, algo desanimado. Sin embargo se levantó de su improvisada cama y se puso un par de pantalones holgados.

Descalzo, se acercó al área de recreo sin hacer ruido.

La Princesa no registró su llegada hasta que Han se sirvió un vaso de agua ostentosamente. Rápidamente apagó el holo-visor y se frotó los ojos con el puño de su uniforme blanco.

Solo la observó de reojo y decidió que Chewie tenía razón. Eso lo decidió y se aproximó a ella.

Leia había subido su pies, cubiertos con simples medias blancas, sobre el asiento alrededor del la mesa de holoajedrez y abrazaba sus piernas, descansando la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Han se le acercó y le apartó un pequeño mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro. - ¿Qué pasa, Corazón? – preguntó con gentileza.

- Nada – respondió la joven.

- No es nada. Estuviste llorando – afirmó Han sin vueltas, sentándose a su lado. – ¿Otra pesadilla?

- Si. No. Más o menos…- respondió la Princesa sacudiendo la cabeza con desazón.

- Cuéntame.

- Soñé con Luke.

- ¿Qué hace el chico en tus sueños? – pretendió indignarse Han – ¡Se supone que tienes que soñar solo conmigo!

La fanfarronada del coreliano hizo sonreír a Leia, pero su sonrisa se disipó cuando siguió relatando.

– Estaba enojado conmigo. Me gritaba porque yo había olvidado su cumpleaños. '¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?' le grité yo. '¡Es dos días después del mío!' 'Te olvidas de todo' me dijo. Y luego me desperté. Y recordé… - su voz se apagó y se detuvo.

- …Lo que habías olvidado.

- Si.

- Que era…

- Mi padre.

- ¿Qué a cerca de tu padre?

Leia soltó sus rodillas y giró para enfrentarlo. – Ayer fue su cumpleaños, Han, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

Algunas lágrimas pendían de sus pestañas nuevamente. Han simplemente abrió sus brazos y la Princesa se arrojó en ellos, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, como había hecho tantas veces en los últimos días.

Pero en cuanto su mejilla hizo contacto con sus músculos pectorales, el suave vello de su pecho le hizo cosquillas y la Princesa lo rechazó instintivamente.

- ¿Quieres que me ponga una camisa? – preguntó Han con resignación.

- No hace falta – respondió Leia luego de unos segundos, volviendo a apoyar la mejilla en su pecho con cierta timidez, buscando el sitio exacto donde podía escuchar mejor el latido de su corazón. El sonido, fuerte y firme, la calmaba, algo que había descubierto en los últimos días.

Lo que sí era una sorpresa que ahora teñía de rosado sus mejillas, era que el contacto de la varonil pilosidad de la que él estaba tan orgulloso no le resultaba precisamente desagradable. El olor de su piel era más perceptible de esta manera también, provocándola y acelerándole el pulso. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Tres años atrás encontraba casi desagradable su agresivamente masculina anatomía y ahora…

La culpa repentina que la invadió le hizo dar un quejido ahogado; con la distracción casi había olvidados por qué había estado llorando.

- Vamos, no es tan grave – la consoló Han, acariciándole la espalda. Él había olvidado tantas cosas a lo largo de los años. ¿Por qué se ponía así por olvidar un cumpleaños? De todas maneras, le encantaba abrazarla así, contra su piel. Que ella lo dejara abrazarla así.

- No lo entiendo, Han. He estado recordando tantas cosas estos días. Cosas en las que no he pensado en años se me aparecen de pronto todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo pude olvidar su cumpleaños?

- ¿Qué más recordaste, Corazón?

Tantas cosas. El perfume que usaba Padre. Las canciones de cuna de Madre. La risa de Trevin. La fuerza del viento contra su cuerpo cuando subía a la torre más alta del Palacio. El sabor de la hierba de Alderaan, cuando había mordisqueado unas hebras en una tarde de ocio. Y la leve, triste sensación que asociaba con su otra madre. Tantas cosas. Tan pocas explicables. Y lo había olvidado casi todo en los tres años pasados.

- Mira – dijo, súbitamente animada, girando en el círculo de los brazos de Han para encender el holo-video nuevamente. - ¿Ves esa playa? Yo solía ir allí de madrugada, cuando los demás dormían aún. Me llevaba algo de pan de las cocinas y alimentaba a las gaviotas. Me sentaba en la arena y los pájaros volaban a mi alrededor, yo les arrojaba los trozos al aire y ellas los atrapaban… ¡No he pensado en eso en más de diez años!

- ¡Debías ser todo un espectáculo! – rió Han Solo.

Leia trató de cambiar el ángulo de visión del holograma pero en vez de eso la grabación retrocedió a la escena de la niñas que bailaban donde aparecía Bail.

Como siempre, su cuerpo se envaró al verlo. Han la estrechó un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos y apretó sus labios contra la nuca de la Princesa. Por un momento, Leia se preguntó que hubiera pensado Padre de Han. De que ella estuviera allí, en medio de la noche nominal, varados en el medio de la nada, dejándose abrazar por este increíblemente apuesto y semidesnudo contrabandista con gran corazón.

Una pequeña voz dentro de ella le respondió que, dadas las circunstancias generales de su vida, Bail Organa hubiera estado feliz por ella, probablemente.

Otro recuerdo surgió de pronto. Era de la época inmediatamente después que su madre falleciera, cuando ella contaba siete años, ocho como mucho. Se había despertado en medio de la noche y se había dirigido a la habitación de su padre, deslizándose en la cama con él. Bail la había estrechado contra su pecho, y ambos habían llorado. En realidad, había sucedido varias veces, se daba cuenta ahora. Y también ahora había aparecido una nueva pieza del rompecabezas: su padre había estado llorando antes que ella llegara, cada vez.

- ¿Por qué blanco?

La pregunta de Han la trajo de vuelta al presente.

- ¿Perdón?

- El Virrey vestía de blanco, tú vistes blanco todo el tiempo, ¿por qué?

- Duelo.

- Ah – Han deseó no haber preguntado.

- Padre vistió blanco por mi madre por cinco años – explicó Leia – y mi primo Trevin falleció un mes antes de… - se estremeció antes de continuar - …antes de la estrella de la Muerte.

Maldición, estaban _allí_ de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes qué? – continuó la Princesa – si yo vistiera blanco por cada uno de los que murieron en Alderaan por un minuto y solo un minuto, cien vidas no serían suficientes…

_Suficiente, Solo, nuevo tópico, ¡AHORA!_

- No te pareces mucho a tu padre.

La joven lo miró con extrañeza. – No.

- ¿De quien sacaste la baja estatura? ¿Tu madre?

- No lo sé – respondió Leia secamente.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Corazón?

- No lo sé, Han – respondió con voz apenas audible – porque fui adoptada.

Solo no hubiera estado más sorprendido si alguien le hubiera tirado un balde de agua helada encima. Sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de Han virando al verde en la tenue luz del holo-video, los de Leia casi perdidos en la oscuridad. Otra vez lo había dejado sin palabras, así que simplemente la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi no la dejaba respirar. Pero a Leia no le importó en lo más mínimo.

- Vamos a dormir de nuevo, Aviador – suspiró al fin la Princesa.

- Con tal de recibir uno de mis besos de las buenas noches, eres capaz de cualquier cosa, ¿no? – bromeó Han.

Leia Organa sonrió.


	12. Día 29

Cp. 12 – Día 29

Era la primera vez que lo hacían. Han había insistido tanto, que Leia al fin había cedido. La conversación que la había conducido al aprieto en que se encontraba había sido aproximadamente así:

- ¡No puedo creer que nunca lo hayas hecho! – exclamó Han Solo.

- Bueno, sí… - respondió con timidez la Princesa.

- ¡Pero deberías hacerlo! – argumentó Han.

- ¿Por orden de quién? - lo desafió ella.

- Mía – respondió el engreído contrabandista.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es como volar, no se puede apreciar realmente si no lo haces tú misma…

- ¿Y a ti te gusta hacerlo, verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y quieres enseñarme, hm? – desafió la Princesa con un ronroneo sensual.

- Será un verdadero placer – respondió Han sonriendo con descaro.

- ¡Hagámoslo, entonces!

- Un momento, un momento, vas a arruinar tu uniforme así. Déjame ayudarte… Así, hermosa…

- ¿Señora Leia, Capitán Solo, puedo serles de ayuda? – interrumpió Threepio.

- Eso se ve peligroso, Han, ¿no es demasiado grande? Quizá Threepio si pueda ayudarnos…

- Nos las arreglaremos solos, Threepio, gracias – declaró Han indicándole la salida.

- Yo solo quería ayudar – murmuró el droide al alejarse.

Y así fue como la última Princesa de Alderaan se encontró envuelta en un gran delantal, lista para recibir su primera lección de cocina.

/

Primero Han trajo una pieza enorme de carne cruda de nerf semicongelada y comenzó a cortarla en finas tajadas con el cuchillo enorme y de aspecto temible que había despertado la aprensión de la Princesa. Luego puso a rehidratar algo de huevo liofilizado en un cuenco y le pasó un pequeño mazo de duraplástico a su alumna.

- Golpéalas – le instruyó.

- ¿Qué?

- Así – Han comenzó a golpear con energía una de las lonjas con el mazo hasta que ésta se adelgazó a la mitad, aumentando su superficie al doble.

La Princesa trató de imitarlo, pero sin demasiado suceso ni entusiasmo.

- ¿Un poco más fuerte? – sugirió Solo. – Prueba imaginar que es Vader.

El mazo golpeó la carne con tanta fuerza que la perforó.

- Ok, ok, mejor él no – concedió el coreliano - ¿Janson quizás? – Estudió la reflexión en el metálico panel que tenía enfrente y con alivio comprobó que las arrugas del entrecejo de la joven disminuían de tres a una.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio por un rato mientras el mazo subía y bajaba con ritmo ágil. Cada tanto, pequeñas gotitas de sangre se estrellaban contra el delantal que la envolvía.

- ¿Y tú a quien te imaginas por lo general? – preguntó Leia de pronto.

- Ermm, te doy tres chances de adivinar – respondió Han mientras fingía buscar algo en la alacena.

La Princesa sonrió con cariño. - ¿Yo, yo y yo?

Han la miró divertido mientras sus manos se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura, girándola para que lo enfrentara.

- Hey, tienes las manos sucias… - protestó Leia.

- Para eso están los delantales, Princesa – le respondió Solo, y se inclinó para susurrarle sensualmente al oído. – A veces. Pero no últimamente…

Sus labios se deslizaron a lo largo de su mejilla buscando su boca, pero Leia había apoyado las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó suavemente, rechazándolo en broma. Han no estaba de humor para ser rechazado o quizá no pudo resistir el brillo juguetón en los ojos de la Princesa así que resolvió la situación tomándole las muñecas y llevándoselas con suavidad detrás de la espalda. Sujetando ambas con una sola mano, utilizó el otro brazo para envolver sus hombros y apretar sus cuerpos juntos con firmeza. De nuevo, se inclinó para besarla.

- ¡No…!

La Princesa se debatió con fuerza entre sus brazos y Han la soltó inmediatamente. La joven saltó hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, y se sujetó de la mesada para recuperarlo.

- Leia… - suplicó Han, extendiendo sus brazos. Pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto brusco.

- No te acerques – pidió, respirando profundamente para recuperar la calma. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento – dijo la Princesa.

- Vamos, yo debería disculparme – le respondió Han atrayéndola con suavidad hacia él. Frotándole la espalda con ambas manos para relajarla, de pronto tuvo una idea. Sus manos se deslizaron más abajo de lo usual y Leia se sobresaltó de nuevo pero antes que éstas alcanzaran el punto crítico se separaron, sujetándola con firmeza por las caderas.

- Salta – le ordenó Han.

- ¿Le ruego me disculpe? – preguntó Leia con su mejor acento palaciego.

- Salta… ¿por favor?

Con la intriga reflejada en el rostro, la Princesa lo complació y Han la ayudó a elevarse, haciéndola sentar sobre la mesada mientras apartaba las demás cosas. Ahora Leia se encontraba una media cabeza por encima de él.

- Ahora tiene el control, Su Cosquilludez – la invitó con un guiño pícaro, poniendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello – pero ten cuidado con esas rodillas. Son armas mortales…

- Cállate, Capitán Manotas – le ordenó Leia, justo antes que sus labios descendieran sobre los de él.

/

El almuerzo se demoró un tanto pero al fin terminaron su cometido. Las adelgazadas lonjas fueron cubiertas con migajas de pan, empapadas con mezcla de huevos y vueltas a las migajas. Cuando una buena pila de ellas estuvo lista, Han sumergió las _milas_, como él las llamaba, en la freidora que justo había alcanzado la temperatura adecuada.

Mientras esperaba que estuvieran listas, miró con orgullo a la Princesa, que se encontraba muy concentrada aplastando _tubes_ para acompañarlas. Como siempre, cuando Leia decidía hacer algo, lo hacía bien.

Extraña mujer.

Sin duda la más complicada de todas las que había conocido. Había desistido de tratar de entenderla hacía tiempo, sin embargo había aprendido más acerca de ella en las últimas tres semanas que en tres años.

Su vida como Princesa y las responsabilidades y obligaciones que ello acarreaba eran algo muy difícil de captar para él. Han podía entender la responsabilidad hacia un compañero, una amigo, una amante pero no hacia una abstracción como el Pueblo de todo un planeta. Hasta casi podía entender su dedicación a la Alianza, dado que su padre había sido uno de los fundadores. Leia era un símbolo para ellos y en calidad de tal llenaba su cometido simplemente con hacerse presente. Pero eso no justificaba que prácticamente se matara trabajando.

Unas noches atrás le había contado que Bail Organa no era su padre biológico. Que no sabía quienes habían sido sus verdaderos padres ni de dónde provenían. Y eso lo había tocado en lo más íntimo. Han conocía bien esa sensación, mirarse en el espejo y preguntarse a quién se parecía. Quien lo había traído a la vida y luego lo había entregado o quizá muerto antes que él pudiera conocerla. Eso podía entenderlo perfectamente. Leia había sido excepcionalmente afortunada por haber sido adoptada por los Organa. Él no había tenido tanta suerte.

Respecto al resto de ella, la mujer detrás de la Princesa, luego de las horribles experiencias que había sufrido en la estrella de la Muerte, a Han le sorprendía que lo dejase tocarla siquiera. Todo lo demás era un plus inesperado. Él, por supuesto, deseaba desesperadamente hacerle el amor, sentirla abandonada en sus brazos, perderse en ella. Pero lo había deseado por tanto tiempo ya, que era prácticamente un ruido de fondo, la línea de base de su vida. Solo solo se percataba de ello cuando algo en el comportamiento de Leia avivaba el fuego que siempre ardía, como había sucedido un rato antes. Tampoco podía olvidar aquel beso que le diera la noche de su primera pesadilla. Esa muestra de la pasión que corría bajo su suave piel, quizá con tanta intensidad como en él mismo.

Por otro lado, ella le hacía sentir que lo necesitaba y esa era una extraña sensación. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía que alguien realmente lo necesitaba. O al menos eso parecía. Había habido mujeres en su pasado que habían proclamado exactamente eso, pero luego lo habían descartado una vez que él había cumplido lo ellas querían. Luego de un tiempo, había sido el primero en partir sin mirar atrás. ¿Lo descartaría Leia también cuando se estabilizara emocionalmente? Ese holovideo engendrado por un Sith había hecho caer lo que fuera que había reprimido sus sentimientos por tres años, volviéndola tan inestable como vulnerable. Tenía su lado bueno a pesar de todo: sin eso, todavía estaría varado con la Princesa de Hielo. Pero ejercer de terapista improvisado no era fácil y cometía tantos errores… A Leia parecía gustarle, de todas maneras. Parecía gustarle hablar de Alderaan mientras él la abrazaba.

Las cosas no estaban tan mal, desde un cierto punto de vista. Pero Han se preguntaba cuanto duraría. Día tras día, se daba cuenta cada vez más que había cometido un error al convencerla de aceptarlo sin contarle toda la verdad. Un día más próximo que lejano Leia comenzaría a hacer preguntas a cerca de su pasado y Han no tenía idea como respondería.

Ella realmente le importaba, maldito fuera. Era todo lo que sabía: que le importaba y que no deseaba que se alejara de él.

- ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar, Han? – preguntó la Princesa al finalizar la comida, mientras saboreaban un postre.


	13. Día 37

Cp. 13 – Día 37

La Princesa Leia había avanzado tanto con el Shyriiiwook que finalmente estaba en condiciones de mantener una conversación con Chewbacca, mientras él hablara lento y sin usar palabras y giros complicados. Y había resultado ser un maravilloso interlocutor. Por supuesto, Chewie estaba tan feliz como ella de tener alguien con quien hablar, además de Han y Threepio.

Se encontraban jugando el enésimo partido de holoajedrez. El campeonato en curso tenía a Han y Leia en un virtual empate con Chewie llevándoles la delantera por varios cuerpos. Leia había comenzado bastante mal y sus compañeros de viaje le ganaban todas las partidas, pero a medida que captaba las particularidades del juego de sus oponentes, su natural talento para la estrategia comenzó a dar frutos. Aunque el wookiee era un jugador formidable que todavía la vencía el setenta por ciento de las veces.

- Hey, ¿dónde aprendiste esa jugada? – preguntó la Princesa, desconcertada, observando impotente como una de las piezas de Chewie liquidaba a tres de las suyas, ganando el juego en el proceso.

**Alguien que conocí en el frente**, respondió el Wookiee, con algo de melancolía.

Leia reinició el tablero para prepararlo para otra partida. - ¿Cuál guerra?

**Las Clónicas. **

- ¿Las Guerras Clónicas? ¿En qué batallas participaste? – La Princesa abrió el juego con una movida clásica coreliana.

**La defensa de Kashyyyk.**

- Ah.

Leia sabía que Kashyyyk había estado en lo peor del frente de batalla en la época de las Purgas Jedi. Luego de la caída de la República, las mismas tropas de clones que debían haber ayudado a los wookiees a defender su planeta se volvieron en su contra y los habían masacrado. Algunos habían sido 'salvados', sin embargo, ya que siempre habían sido valiosos en el mercado negro de esclavos. No por su docilidad precisamente, pero si por su gran habilidad manual, su enorme fuerza y su larga vida.

- ¿Cómo…?

**Fui capturado. Huimos y nos escondimos por varios días. Al fin se nos abrió una oportunidad para escapar a las zonas salvajes del planeta, donde no podían seguirnos. Pero era una trampa. Yo me quedé atrás para que los demás escaparan. Al menos mi … y mi crío estarían a salvo.**

- Perdón, no entendí lo último – se disculpó Leia - ¿Qué fue esa palabra? ¿Tu qué?

**Crío?**

- No, la otra.

**Ah.** Chewie repitió el sonido gutural. **Mi socia en la vida, la madre de mi crío, mi compañera de por vida.**

- ¿Estás casado? – La Princesa no pudo disimular su sorpresa - ¿Y tienes un hijo?

Chewbacca asintió. **Puedes decirlo así. No es la traducción exacta, pero es suficiente.**

- ¿Dónde están ahora?

**En Kashyyyk. Siguen escondidos.**

- ¿Y por qué no estás con ellos? – Leia se dio cuenta de lo tonta que era su pregunta incluso mientras la formulaba.

**Por mi deuda de vida con Han. Ella lo entiende**.

Chewie no había dicho 'Han' pero había usado un gruñido que Leia había aprendido a asociar con él. Sonaba muy parecido a la palabra que significaba 'imprudente'. El sonido para Luke era algo que se parecía a 'luz' pero todavía no había podido descubrir cual usaba para referirse a ella..

- ¡Pero te necesitan! – esgrimió de todas maneras.

**Han también me necesita. Y me deshonraría si lo abandono. Los wookiees toman las deudas de vida con mucha seriedad, ¿sabes?**

- Lo sé – Han se lo había explicado una vez. El concepto de 'deuda de vida', no como se había adjudicado una. Eso, él no lo había contado y ella no había preguntado. Sabía por instinto que a Han no le gustaba hablar de su pasado. Lo único que había revelado hasta el momento era que una wookiee llamada Dewlanna le había enseñado Shyriiiwook y a cocinar cuando era un niño.

Cuando había insistido con las preguntas, Han la había ignorado y pretendido que tenía que verificar algún sistema del Halcón. Quizá algún día le contaría más, pero por ahora sabía que no podía presionarlo. El lado tramposo de su cerebro argumentó sin embargo que eso no excluía investigar un poco por su cuenta.

- ¿Conociste a Dewlanna?

**No. Pero de hecho**, dijo el wookiee, bajando la voz, **quería hablarte a cerca de ella**.

- ¿De verdad?

**Si. Ella murió mucho tiempo antes que yo conociera a Han. Si lo que creo no está equivocado, se cumplirán veinte años standard en pocos días. No debería dejarlo pasar sin recordarla.**

La Princesa consideró el tema por un momento.

- Quizá por eso ha estado tan gruñón los últimos días. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Han te lo contó?

Chewie negó con la cabeza. **Años atrás. Demasiado whisky y algo de **_**spice**_** también.** El wookiee se encogió de hombros y Leia entendió. **Por eso la evita ahora, lo pone locuaz. No importa, **continuó**, me preguntaba si podrías hablar con él…**

- No lo sé, Chewie. No creo que le guste. ¿Crees que me escucharía?

Chewbacca volvió a concentrarse en el juego que había quedado medio olvidado. **Tú lo haces feliz. Te escuchará,** declaró.

Las mejillas de Leia se tornaron rosadas.

/

Eventualmente, todos los escucharon _a él_. Chewie, la Princesa y C3PO, que se alejó caminando lo más rápido que podía, tratando de pasar inadvertido. Mientras el wookiee esperaba con paciencia que amainara la tormenta, Leia lo enfrentó.

- ¿Qué derecho creen que tienen tú o la bola de pelos – un largo índice apuntó a Chewie acusadoramente - de meterse en mis asuntos? – le gritó furioso Han Solo a la Princesa. - ¿Realmente crees que no la recordaría sin un maldito servicio fúnebre?

- Estoy segura que la recuerdas, Han, pero… - el animal político en ella trató de negociar, sin éxito.

- ¿Crees que yo olvidaría a la única persona que fue buena conmigo cuando era un niño? ¿Realmente crees que soy capaz de eso? – los ojos de Han brillaron como el duracero, severos y dolidos.

¿La única? Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda a la joven. – No, Han, pero nosotros pensamos… – trató de responder.

- ¡No me interesa lo que piensen!

La Princesa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Perfecto, Han. Pero debes saber que lo haremos contigo o sin ti. Es tu decisión si te unes a nosotros o no.

/

Dos humanos y un wookiee se hallaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de holoajedrez, sobre la cual brillaba encendida una única vela de color verde.

Chewbacca recitaba con calma las oraciones por el gentil ser que solo uno de ellos había conocido. Han Solo seguía sus palabras en silencio, la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto. Sus labios se movían de tanto en tanto, reconociendo alguna invocación familiar.

La Princesa Leia entendía muy poco de lo que Chewbacca decía, porque ese tipo de lenguaje ceremonial wookiee estaba muy lejos de sus capacidades todavía. Las oraciones sonaban de la misma manera en todos los idiomas que conocía, así que focalizó su atención en el hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Nunca había visto a Han tan alterado y verlo abandonar su usual actitud de desapego era muy impresionante.

Los últimos dos días habían sido algo tensos, como mínimo. Han se había negado a discutir sobre el servicio fúnebre, sin importar con qué intensidad Leia argumentara, o le gritara.

La Princesa también se había enojado bastante con el wookiee, por haberla mandado al frente, por decirlo así, sin avisar. Chewie se había disculpado extensivamente, y al fin y al cabo era cierto que también los wookiees de un par de siglos de edad podían cometer errores de vez en cuando. Leia mejor que nadie conocía el poder de una plegaria por los queridos difuntos y terminó dándole la razón.

Finalmente habían comenzado solos, el antiguo guerrero y la Princesa. El contrabandista se había deslizado en un asiento poco después, en silencio. Y allí seguía, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos enrojecidos.

Cuando Chewbacca terminó, los tres se mantuvieron quietos por un momento. Luego Han se levantó, gruñó algo y salió del área de recreo dando zancadas. Le tomó unos segundos a Leia comprender que los sonidos que había emitido Han eran muy parecidos a palabras en shyriiiwook.

- ¿Qué dijo? – le preguntó a Chewie.

**Dijo 'Me importabas, Lannie'.**

Ah, si, le faltaban varias consonantes imposibles de pronunciar por una laringe humana pero ahora lo reconoció. A pesar de eso, siguió sin captar completamente el significado.

- ¿Le importaba? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Señora Leia – interrumpió Threepio, quien había observado la ceremonia desde una esquina – creo que la traducción correcta es 'te amaba'.

Chewbacca no estuvo de acuerdo. Dijo que el sentido no era el mismo, que los wookiees no usaban el verbo 'importar' con la misma ligereza que los humanos usaban 'amar'. Pero Leia no estaba demasiado interesada en la controversia semántica entre el wookiee y el droide.

Se levantó para seguir a Han, pero una poderosa zarpa la detuvo.

**Espera**, le dijo Chewie, **dale unos minutos**.

/

Lo halló en la cabina de comando, sentado en su butaca habitual, con la mirada perdida en las estrellas lejanas. En silencio, puso su mano sobre su ancho hombro. Han no se volvió pero su mano buscó la de Leia y los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron.


	14. Día 43

Cp. 14 – Día 43

Salió del elevador hacia la pasarela. El lugar estaba anormalmente limpio y brillante y olía a metal y plástico nuevos. Conocía bien este lugar, sin embargo. No era la primera vez que había estado allí.

Entró al sector de celdas AA-23 con el paso confiado de alguien con todo el derecho de encontrarse allí.

- Buenas noches, Señor – lo saludó el guardia de turno con respeto. – Lo están esperando – añadió, señalando hacia un pasadizo.

Respondió apenas con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde había indicado el guardia. A medida que se acercaba a su destino, la celda 2187, escuchó el eco de unos gritos. Nada fuera de lo común, por supuesto.

Deteniéndose frente a la escotilla, examinó en el reflejo el uniforme gris verdoso que vestía. Enderezó el birrete ligeramente, centrándolo sobre su frente.

La escotilla se abrió y los alaridos de una mujer sufriendo terriblemente se volvieron ineludibles e inconfundibles. Llegó a entrever un retazo de blanca piel sucia de inmundicias y un par de desesperados ojos oscuros.

- Vamos, Slick – dijo una voz conocida, gritando para hacerse oír por sobre las risas y el llanto que reinaban en la habitación. - ¡Únete a la fiesta!

/

Han Solo se despertó bañado en sudor, el corazón latiendo furiosamente a un ritmo forzado, el estómago a punto de rebelarse. _Yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice, _se repitió con fervor.

Y entonces la frase mutó.

_No puedo seguir haciéndolo…_

/

La mano de la Princesa Leia se detuvo a milímetros del control que abría la escotilla hacia la bodega principal del _Halcón Milenario_. Algo la había atraído hasta allí, medio dormida.

_Han… Necesidad… Culpa… Importarle…_

El frío helado que subía desde sus pies descalzos la despertó por completo.

_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?_

Lentamente, volvió a su cabina.

/

Por horas Han le dio vueltas al dilema que le había quitado el sueño y lo había plagado de pesadillas últimamente. Hasta que encontró la respuesta. La única posible.

_Es lo mejor que puedo hacer._

/

- ¿Quieres ver las estrellas? – preguntó Han luego de la comida 'nocturna'.

La pregunta tomó a Leia por sorpresa. Usualmente era ella quien proponía trepar hacía una de las torretas de artillería para disfrutar de unos minutos a solas. Aunque la vista no variaba mucho a la presente velocidad del _Halcón_, siempre era hermosa.

- Claro – asintió.

Por lo general llevaban consigo sus bebidas favoritas allí: té de hierbas para ella, una medida de whisky para Han. Algunas veces Leia le robaba unas gotas para agregarlas a su taza. Pero hoy el coreliano había traído toda la botella de _Whiren's Reserve_, la última a bordo, según se había lamentado cuando la había abierto.

- ¿Han, pasa algo malo?

- ¿Por qué? – respondió Solo, algo a la defensiva.

- Te estás bajando eso como si fuera agua.

- Perdón – depositó el vaso y la botella sobre el asiento del artillero y la envolvió con sus largos brazos. Recién volvió a hablar luego de un largo rato.

– Necesito decirte algo.

Una mano helada le estrujó el corazón a la Princesa. No quería oírlo, no, no quería oír que Han debía irse pronto. Lo sabía, pero no quería escucharlo.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

Esto era lo peor que Han había tenido que hacer en su vida, sin lugar a dudas. Solo quería tenerla entre sus brazo por un rato más, antes que todo se fuera al infierno. Antes que ella le diera vuelta la cara y no volviera a hablarle. Pero no podía mentirle más, cada vez que la besaba sentía la culpa royéndole las entrañas, cada vez que la abrazaba se sentía sucio. La forma en que lo había apoyado y la paciencia que le había tenido con el tema de Dewlanna solo había empeorado las cosas. Él se había enfurecido al principio, más que enfurecido, pero Leia tenía razón. Ayudaba. Y al volverse más nítidos los recuerdos, también se volvía más claro en su mente lo que Lannie hubiera pensado de su actual situación con la Princesa.

- Yo… - comenzó Han.

Leia esperó con paciencia.

_¡Lárgalo, Solo!_

- Yo estuve en la Marina Imperial.

La Princesa no dijo nada. No se movió, no gritó, tampoco le disparó. Pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

Unos minutos después ella se volvió, observando la expresión desanimada del hombre a su lado, y la vio convertirse en otra del más puro asombro cuando le habló.

- Ya lo sé… _Slick_ – dijo con un brillo de picardía en la mirada. Levantando el mentón ligeramente, agregó: - ¿O prefieres _Vikk_?

Han Solo abrió y cerró la boca, dos veces. El nombre le había dolido como un disparo en el pecho, dejándolo sin aliento. La tercera vez, decidió dejarla así hasta que saliera algo de ella.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo? – dijo finalmente, con la voz cargada de emoción.

La joven alderaania frotó la mejilla contra su pecho, acomodándola en su lugar preferido, disipando el dolor en el proceso.

- Porque – respondió la Princesa – _tú_ estás aquí conmigo.

Han cerró los ojos y su coronilla golpeó el panel de duracero que tenía detrás, mientras dejaba que el significado de esas palabras lo invadiera completamente. Sus dedos recorrieron con suavidad el contorno del delicado rostro recostado en su pecho, reconociendo nuevamente las facciones familiares. La aristocrática frente, la orgullosa curva de su pómulo y la recta, firme, obstinada línea de su mandíbula. El pulgar se deslizó por el elegante puente de su nariz y finalmente aterrizó sobre sus labios perfectos.

Leia frunció los labios y besó la callosidad que allí habían formado años y años de roce contra el timón del Halcón. Luego dejó que se deslizaran hacia la sensible palma y dejó que se entretuvieran allí hasta que Han quiso retirar su mano, pero ella lo detuvo. Con agilidad, el coreliano giró la muñeca para capturar a la captora, y Leia lo dejó. Lo dejo rodear, tomar, envolver su pequeña mano en la de él, y cuando él consideró asegurada la victoria, simplemente tiró del conjunto hacia ella y plantó sus labios en el dorso de la masculina muñeca, dónde cada pequeño vello se erizó.

Dándose por vencido, Han Solo se largó a reír con carcajadas que resonaron a lo largo y a lo ancho de su nave. Rió y rió hasta que su risa se volvió algo histérica y luego se detuvo con un suspiro.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó, secándose una pequeña lágrima en la esquina del ojo.

- ¡Hey! – La princesa se enderezó y lo aguijoneó en el hombro con el índice, frunciendo el seño exageradamente - ¿Qué clase de organización rebelde de pacotilla crees que somos?

Han sonrió hacia un costado. – Entonces me investigaron.

- No hubo necesidad – respondió Leia serenándose – La Comandante Tharen era muy meticulosa. Estabas ahí, en nuestra base de datos. – Fingiendo eliminar una pelusa imaginaria de la manga de su uniforme, terminó. – Tuve tu archivo en mi datapad veinte minutos después que aterrizáramos en Yavin.

Solo consideró brevemente si debía sentirse halagado u ofendido por que ella lo hubiera sabido por tanto tiempo y nunca hubiera dicho una palabra, pero decidió que ya no importaba. Maldición. Otra idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Habría Bria mencionado en su informe su… relación?

- ¿Y qué tienes exactamente, si puedo preguntar? – preguntó, empalideciendo un tanto y tragando saliva.

Leia levantó una mano y empezó a contar con los dedos. – Primero tenemos el informe de Tharen sobre la operación en Ylesia, después está tu prontuario con CorSec, tu archivo en Kessel, tu legajo en la Academia de Carida… Buenas notas, por cierto, pero pasaste una cantidad de tiempo increíble en los calabozos. – La Princesa lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Continúo?

- Por favor… ¡Quizá descubra algo nuevo!

La joven no le siguió la broma. En cambio, su rostro se volvió más serio.

- También está el informe del Orfanato de Coronet.

- Hasta eso, ¿hm? – el contrabandista se frotó la barbilla pensativamente.

- Si, pero…

- ¿Pero? – Han la envolvió en su abrazo de nuevo.

- No hay nada de antes que cumplieras quince años, que es cuando dice que te admitieron.

- Pregunta lo que quieras, Corazón – respondió Solo con resignación.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad. No… No más secretos entre nosotros. – Un largo y sentido beso sobre sus trenzas selló la promesa y Leia supo que Han realmente lo sentía así.

_Va a preguntar por Bria, Solo, prepárate a correr_, se dijo Han para sus adentros sin embargo.

Leia meditó por un momento cual sería su primera pregunta. La cantidad de información que la Cdte. Tharen había recopilado sobre Solo excedía por lejos a lo que había investigado sobre los otros contrabandistas que trabajaban para los Hutt. Eso era sospechoso de por si, pero después de todo, la mujer ya había muerto y Han tenía derecho a haber tenido una vida sentimental antes de conocerla.

_¿Vida sentimental? ¿Antes de conocerme? ¿Qué significa eso Organa?_

Pero no era el momento ni las circunstancias para tener esa discusión consigo misma.

- Cuéntame más de Dewlanna – pidió.

Han le contó, sus palabras lentas y doloridas.

Le contó sobre Lannie y Garris Shrike y la desgraciada vida a bordo de su nave. Cómo la wookiee se había hecho cargo de él porque nadie más quería hacerlo. Ella era una anciana, incluso en términos de vida wookiee. Por meses, había sido la única que le había prestado atención, hasta que Shrike había descubierto por azar que Han estaba hablando alguna variante de shyriiiwook en vez de básico. Entonces le ordenó a una de las chicas (siempre había varias adolescentes a bordo en esa nave) que le enseñara a comunicarse de forma más o menos inteligible. Pero era un juego para ella, no había verdadero interés. A pesar de todo, había aprendido.

Han le contó a Leia sobre las montañas de crocantes y doradas _milas_ que Lannie le preparaba cuando estaba triste o lo habían golpeado. Y también sobre su horrible muerte, luego de haber intentado sofocar un incendio en la cocina. Han había huido al día siguiente para arreglárselas por su cuenta en las calles de Coronet.

La Princesa se estremeció al pensar en el horrible fin de la noble wookiee que había criado a Han. Tenía todo el derecho de sentirse alterado por ello todavía. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era la única que estaba temblando. Lo abrazó con más firmeza y buscando una forma de darle consuelo, estiró el cuello y rozó sus labios contra la zona expuesta de piel más cercana, que resultó ser su garganta.

- ¿Cómo encaja el orfanato?

- Quería volar. Que me aceptaran en Carida. Me entregué.

- A los quince años – otro estremecimiento, otro roce.

- Más bien catorce – la corrigió Han.

- El informe dice quince – estremecimiento, roce.

- Mentí. Era alto para mi edad. No quería estar allí más de lo necesario.

- ¿Han? – roce y estremecimiento.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sabes que edad tienes en realidad? – roce, estremecimiento, roce.

- No… Pero me quedaré en la que consideres apropiada con tal que sigas haciendo eso…


	15. Día 59

Cp. 15 – Día 59

Corría a través de una jungla. Estaba segura que era de noche pero aún así podía ver su camino. El lugar tenía un aspecto fantasmagórico, distorsionado. Todo estaba teñido de rojo, no de los verdes y grises naturales de un pantano.

Corrió y corrió, esquivando troncos y saltando sobre raíces retorcidas y rocas semienterradas. El suelo estaba húmedo y pegajoso, y resbaloso al mismo tiempo. Al correr miraba a izquierda y derecha, buscando a alguien, algo, no lo sabía, pero había perdido algo y no podía encontrarlo.

Entonces lo vio, alto y oscuro, del otro lado de un claro. Se detuvo y observó a su enemigo y supo que lo odiaba más que nunca. Darth Vader le devolvió la mirada, sin decir una palabra.

El Sith se volvió sobre si mismo y se alejó. Quería seguirlo, trató de despegar sus botas del lodo pero no pudo. Estaba clavada al suelo y Vader le había hecho algo horrible a Luke…

Un sonido extraño, como una mujer o un niño llorando invadió el ambiente y la Princesa Leia despertó sobresaltada, temblando de rabia.

_No lo dejes que te controle, Organa… No está aquí… Y Luke debe estar a salvo, estoy segura que lo está… Piensa en algo más alegre… Han… Si, piensa en Han…_

Recordó la mañana luego de la ceremonia de entrega de medallas en Yavin IV. Lo había estado buscando por algo que olvidó inmediatamente cuando lo vio, su espalda cubierta de sudor y brillando al sol mientras trabajaba en algo en el casco exterior del _Halcón Milenario_. Han se había vuelto cuando lo había llamado, una sonrisa desvergonzada en su boca, los ojos del mismo intenso color que la verdeante jungla que los rodeaba. Leia se había detenido, perpleja y sorprendida. ¿No eran castaños sus ojos el día de ayer? Han se había reído de su visible confusión y ella le había respondido con una ácida observación a cerca de su nave. Y la primera de muchas batallas verbales había tenido lugar, para gran entretenimiento de todo aquel que pasara cerca.

Sin embargo, esta noche imaginó otro final para esa escena.

Su concentración era tan intensa que pronto sólo visualizó el rostro sonriente de Han, sus cálidos ojos, sus sensuales labios, sus fuertes hombros, su brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, sus manos, sus manos recorriéndola…

En la oscuridad, se ruborizó violentamente, al darse cuenta que estaba temblando por una razón completamente diferente que su furia con un Señor de los Sith.

Dormir no era una opción, era obvio, así que se levantó y decidió comenzar el desayuno. Han era el madrugador, casi siempre, algo que seguramente había heredado de Carida, aunque en realidad, después de más de cincuenta días en el espacio profundo los hábitos de sueño de todos estaban alterados.

A pesar de su propósito, sus pensamientos no se distrajeron con tanta facilidad. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Pensó enojada consigo misma. ¿Usándolo para mantener otras cosas alejadas de su mente? Eso no era justo. ¿Qué diría Han? _Hey, al menos déjame compartir la diversión…_ Si, podía incluso ver el guiño travieso y eso la hizo sonreír.

Bueno. Caf. Enrasó con cuidados tres medidas de granos molidos y agua para preparar tres tazas. Se estaba acabando y habían acordado limitarse a una taza al día cada uno para que alcanzara hasta arribar a Bespin. Apretó un botón y la filtradora comenzó a zumbar.

Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, de eso no había duda. Y estaba tan cambiado últimamente. Mmmm, no. Eso no era verdad. Han no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Ella era la que había cambiado. Había cambiado la forma en que lo miraba, la forma en que lo veía. Por supuesto que siempre había sabido que él no era sólo el tosco contrabandista que pretendía ser. Su padre le había enseñado bien a tomar en cuenta lo que la gente hacía, no lo que decían hacer. Eso era lo que siempre la había enfurecido a cerca de Han, más allá de su actitud descarada, que lo que decía y lo que hacía eran cosas muy diferentes y él jamás lo reconocía.

Pan. Cuatro rodajas, en el tostador. Tampoco quedaba mucho para acompañarlo, pero era lo último que quedaba de todos modos.

La forma como se había sincerado con ella, aunque era algo que había esperado por largo tiempo, la había conmovido de tal modo que ni siquiera podía expresarlo. Y Han parecía tan feliz luego de eso. Por supuesto que no todo lo que estaba en su archivo era verdad, y Leia confiaba en su palabra, así que habían pasado un par de días comparando notas.

¿Dónde estaba esa cosa que a Han le encantaba desayunar? Había visto un paquete en la alacena hacía un par de días, no se podía haber acabado tan rápido. ¿Quizá el estante de arriba?

Se había reído a su costa cuando había descubierto qué era el famoso "fango amarillo" que Han prefería. El coreliano se había ofendido bastante pero ahora el asunto ya no sonaba tan gracioso. Han no había tenido una infancia normal por lo que se podían perdonar algunas extravagancias. Casi lo podía ver, puro ojos y piernas largas y delgadas, fingiendo ser un adulto. No, ninguna cicatriz todavía. Eso había venido después. La invadió tal ternura que deseó poder abrazarlo hasta que se sofocara.

Suspirando, Leia calculó la distancia entre su persona y el estante superior. Hm, eso presentaba un problema.

/

Han Solo observó a la Princesa circular por el área de recreo en busca de algo que no estuviera atornillado a la cubierta. La había visto estudiando la alacena y se había escondido tras un saliente sin ser visto, curioso por ver qué era lo que Leia planeaba. Además, sabía que no le gustaba ser sorprendida.

La joven volvió a la cocinilla sin haber encontrado nada de la altura y solidez apropiadas. Volviendo a considerar la situación por unos segundos, de pronto colocó las manos y una rodilla sobre la mesada y se impulsó hacia arriba. Una vez que ambas rodillas estuvieron asentadas sobre la superficie, la Princesa se dedicó a desenganchar la red de seguridad que impedía que los objetos en el estante superior volaran por su cuenta durante alguna maniobra brusca.

Fue en ese instante que Han recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que había retirado la red de seguridad. Con un apagado _¡Cuidado!_ Se precipitó a su lado, pero era demasiado tarde. Un contenedor sellado saltó hacia fuera.

Leia Organa giró su cabeza hacia el lado de donde provenía la voz de Han, pero su mano voló en la dirección opuesta, deteniendo al contenedor escapista a mitad de camino hacia el desastre.

- Buenos reflejos – la alabó, ayudándola a descender.

Leia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sosteniendo todavía el contenedor, y lo besó. - Buenos días – le susurró, rozándole los labios con su cálido aliento.

- De veras que son buenos – rió Han, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Pero la princesa lo rechazó, indicándole que tomara asiento.

- Quédate allí – le ordenó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo haré el desayuno hoy.

Han simuló un ataque cardíaco y Leia le sacó la lengua de forma muy poco aristocrática. Acto seguido, el Capitán del _Halcón Milenario_ se dedicó a presionar algunos botones en la consola que tenía tras de sí.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó intrigada la Princesa.

- Lo registro para la posteridad. Luke jamás me va a creer.

- ¿Cuántas apuestas hay entre Luke y tú a cerca de mí? – preguntó dándole una palmada juguetona en el hombro.

La segunda vez que ella levantó su mano, Han capturó su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

Con un movimiento felino, la recostó sobre el asiento que rodeaba la mesa de holoajedrez y la cubrió con su cuerpo, besándola con intensidad casi imposible de rechazar.

/

Leia lo supo entonces. Supo con prístina claridad a donde se dirigían, tarde o temprano. Donde_ quería_ ir con él. Y también supo que no sería en este día. No mientras las cosas estuvieran tan confusas. Todo era demasiado vago entre Han y ella todavía. Ella tenía una Rebelión que liderar y él tenía que partir para pagarle a Jabba. Han era un espíritu libre y no podía forzarlo a atarse a ella mientras ella no se sentía libre para comprometerse con él de la misma manera.

Quizá cuando volviera, si volvía. Quizás.

Estupideces.

¿Qué serían entonces? ¿El amante de la Princesa? ¿La nueva chica de Solo? ¿Qué otra cosa? Nunca habían hablado de lo que pasaría después que llegaran a Bespin y en este momento su imaginación afiebrada no podía ver más allá de su cama.

Y desgraciadamente, no era suficiente.

Se odiaba por eso, por no sentirse libre de entregarse a él, pero no podía evitar ser quien era. Ella era la última Princesa de Alderaan y no podía seguir sus impulsos a voluntad… ¿O sí?

Peor todavía, no estaba segura de qué sentía Han por ella realmente. Ella le importaba, Han lo había dicho varias veces y sabía que era verdad. ¿Pero estaba pensando Han en algún tipo de arreglo formal o planeaba solo una relación casual? No se atrevía a preguntar. La posible respuesta la asustaba, cualquiera que fuera.

Y evidentemente, si podía pensar con tanta claridad mientras era besada de esa forma por el sinvergüenza más sensual de este lado de la Galaxia, algo andaba muy mal con ella. Pero entonces notó que si bien su mente se mantenía fría su cuerpo no lo estaba y parecía actuar con voluntad propia. Era como si los estuviera observando, a ella misma y a Han, desde un punto de vista externo.

Esa especie de disociación ya le había ocurrido antes. En la Estrella de la Muerte. Se había zafado de su cuerpo para evitar sentir lo que le estaba pasando a este. La destrucción de Alderaan había disparado una reacción similar y durante mucho tiempo se había quedado en ese lugar seguro donde podía no sentir nada y mantenerse en control. La conexión nunca se había restaurado completamente y ese había sido el origen de la Princesa de Hielo. Solo que esta vez, quería sentir y no solo observar. Pero necesitaba más tiempo para conseguirlo. Necesitaba una tregua con la Princesa de Hielo.

/

- Han – gimió cuando el coreliano liberó por un momento sus labios para respirar, empujando sus hombros con suavidad.

Recién entonces pareció Solo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de donde estaban sus manos. Las retiró con tal rapidez como si lo que estaba tocando ardiera. Y quizá lo hacía. Al menos la Princesa no le había dado un rodillazo en ningún lugar sensible, pensó con filosofía, sin ofenderse por su gesto. Estaba algo confundido, sin embargo, porque podría haber jurado que ella lo estaba disfrutando y que también participaba activamente, pero sabía que no podía apurarse. Había prometido paciencia, se lo había prometido a Leia y a sí mismo, y sería paciente.

**Dejen de dar espectáculo en público**, gruñó Chewbacca al pasar por el área de recreo.

- ¿Tengo que borrarlo? – le preguntó Han con inocencia a una Leia muerta de vergüenza.


	16. Día 67

Cp. 16 – Día 67

- ¿Entonces te graduaste en ciencias políticas a los dieciséis?

- Sip.

- Eres una cerebrito entonces…

Su compulsión por la excelencia había comenzado, no, se había disparado en realidad, cuando había descubierto que los Organa no eran sus padres biológicos, poco después del fallecimiento de la esposa de Bail.

- ¿No lo habías notado antes? – Leia palmeó juguetonamente el hombro de Han.

- No comiences… - le advirtió blandiendo un índice acusador frente a su nariz y haciéndola ruborizar - ¿Algún examen reprobado?

Tenía el talento necesario, de eso no cabía duda, o el Virrey nunca hubiera accedido a que iniciara una carrera política. Han se preguntaba si el padre adoptivo de Leia se habría percatado de que todo lo que ella hacía era motivado por su necesidad de sentirse merecedora de su lugar en la Familia Real de Alderaan. Por supuesto, era una joven con una gran empatía con el sufrimiento ajeno y un alto sentido de la justicia, pero esos ideales podrían haber sido satisfechos de muchas otras maneras, no necesariamente saltando en medio del infierno que había sido el Senado Imperial. Pero Leia había tratado de explicarle que había sido una necesidad del momento, algunas alianzas se habían alterado y su padre necesitaba alguien de absoluta confianza allí dentro.

- Uno. Mi tutor se sorprendió mucho y yo me sentí horrible.

- ¿Reprobaste un examen? Qué decepción, Princesa – se burló amistosamente Han.

- Es una larga historia.

El rostro de la joven se ensombreció. Algo la estaba molestando, pero Solo no podía definir qué era. Quizá todos estaban sufriendo de fiebre de cabina a esta altura. Moviendo el peso de la parte superior de su cuerpo desde su pecho hacia la curva de su brazo, la hizo girar para poder ver mejor sus gestos. Habían llegado a un nuevo nivel de intimidad en los últimos días, en el cual ella se sentaba entre sus piernas y él podía envolverla con su cuerpo completamente. Desde un punto de vista pragmático, este avance eliminaba el problema de adormecimiento de extremidades. Desde un punto de vista más romántico, Leia se estaba entregando un poco más cada día y Han estaba disfrutando cada minuto del proceso.

El coreliano había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres con las que había intimado físicamente a lo largo de los años y sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan cercano a alguien. Nunca había experimentado la clase de intimidad que se había desarrollado entre él y Leia Organa.

- Soy todo oídos, Corazón.

Suspirando, la Princesa comenzó la historia. Pero a medida que avanzaba el relato, su voz se fue tornando dura, cortante.

El primer hombre que la había besado había sido Darek. O al menos ese era el nombre por el que lo había conocido. El verdadero, nunca lo habían averiguado.

Lo había conocido en los Jardines Reales, durante uno de los Festivales Florales. Leia ya era demasiado mayor para bailar pero le encantaba pasearse entre la gente, sin que nadie la reconociera. No, su imagen no había sido pública hasta que había comenzado la campaña senatorial. El joven se había presentado como un estudiante de la Universidad de Aldera. Ella le había dicho que su nombre era Lari, el alias que usaba cuando salía del Palacio. Habían pasado el día juntos en la ciudad y al caer la tarde, Leia había pensado que era el muchacho más maravilloso de la galaxia.

Había cometido el error de contarle a Winter al día siguiente. Su amiga, un año mayor y con menos inclinaciones románticas, había corrido a localizarlo en los holos de seguridad. Resumiendo, el joven resultó ser un espía que el Emperador Palpatine había intentado infiltrar en la familia Organa.

Su padre no se había enfadado con ella ni la había castigado de ninguna forma, aunque su decepción era evidente. Le aconsejó responder las llamadas y mensajes de Darek, incluso encontrarse con él si era imprescindible. Era importante no dejar ver que lo habían descubierto. Así que lo que debió haber sido su primer amor adolescente, se convirtió en una operación masiva de contrainteligencia, hasta que el joven había desaparecido misteriosamente. No le había dirigido la palabra a Winter hasta que el asunto hubo concluido, pero había sido más por vergüenza que por enfado.

A Han le resultaba difícil imaginar que la con frecuencia inflexible mujer y experta política que tenía entre sus brazos había sido alguna vez una adolescente inocente que había creído lo que fuera que ese gusano le había dicho. La idea hacía que le hirviera la sangre de ira. Aunque quizá esto explicara su obsesión por conocer cada pequeño detalle de su vida pasada. Quizá esto explicara su desconfianza con la gente en general, salvo unos pocos elegidos.

- ¡Todavía no puedo entender como me tragué todo lo que me dijo! – Continuó, muy enfadada. - ¡Malditas hormonas!

- Eso quiere decir que tú y Darek… - insinuó Han.

La Princesa levantó la cabeza, entre irritada e indignada. - ¡Han, yo tenía apenas quince años!

- Bueno, _yo_ tenía trece…

El dato se le escapó casi sin que se diera cuenta. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué clase de obseso sexual iba a creer Leia que era él? Sin embargo, Leia parecía más triste que ofendida.

- Eras un niño…

- No había niños en la nave de Shrike.

- Lo sé – asintió, rozándo apenas sus labios contra los de Han, el contacto más dulce que éste había sentido jamás. Casi nunca podía predecir las reacciones de la joven alderaania y esto lo tenía sumido en un estado de perpetuo asombro.

Y entonces, sin que ella preguntara nada, sintió la _necesidad_ de contarle el resto de la historia, de compartir esa parte de sí mismo con ella. Era un sentimiento extraño, algo nuevo para él. La culpa y el temor que habían acompañado la confesión de su pasado imperial no tenían lugar aquí. Su instinto de supervivencia siempre le había aconsejado compartir su asuntos privados lo menos posible y Chewie había sido la única excepción, hasta un cierto punto. Y ahora, una suave caricia había cambiado todo.

- Fue la noche que Lannie murió – comenzó – yo estaba fuera de mí, quería matar a Shrike por no darle la atención que necesitaba. Podría haberse salvado, sabes, si la hubiera enviado a algún lugar con un tanque de bacta lo suficientemente grande para ella. Pero él dijo que no, que era demasiado vieja para que resultara redituable – la voz de Han destiló un odio que la Princesa nunca había notado en él antes – en fin… ella anticipó mis intenciones y… me distrajo.

Su vista se perdió en el infinito por un momento y luego el coreliano continuó. – Su nombre era Teila-Nim y era un par de años mayor que yo, una de las chicas que el hijo de sith tenía siempre a bordo para su entretenimiento personal. Ella salvó mi vida esa noche y me dio – Han eligió cuidadosamente las palabras – lo único que tenía para dar. Huí a la mañana siguiente – concluyó.

- ¿Qué pasó con ella? – preguntó Leia con voz temblorosa.

- Seis meses despues la nave fue derribada por CorSec. Nadie sobrevivió.

- Lo siento.

Han aceptó el pésame, ocultando el rostro entre las oscuras trenzas de la Princesa.

/

_Lo único que tenía para dar… _Leia supo de pronto que tenía que hacer algo. Algo se había estado gestando dentro suyo en los últimos días. Tenía que hacer algo, pronto, o explotaría. _No puedes_, dijo la Princesa de Hielo. _¡Cállate!_ Respondió Leia.

/

La cosa más asombrosa sucedió entonces, al menos desde el punto de vista de Han. Leia le tomó la mano y luego de besar su palma, como solía hacer, la guió para que sus dedos se deslizaran por su garganta. Ambas manos se detuvieron sobre el cuello de su uniforme, hasta que los temblorosos dedos de la Princesa lograron abrir el broche que lo sostenía. Luego comenzó a tirar de él, haciéndo deslizar el cierre frontal hacia abajo.

Han dejó de respirar e instintivamente trató de detener el movimiento.

- Tócame, Han – dijo Leia en un susurro que era casi una súplica – yo… Por favor…

Han Solo se sintió súbitamente abrumado por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero tenía claro que no podía perder el control justo en este momento. Porque Leia le importaba y quería que todo fuese perfecto para ambos.

Siempre había sido un asunto de honor para él en sus relaciones pasadas provocar tanto placer físico como el que recibía. Ninguna mujer se había sentido defraudada en ese aspecto. Pero con Leia, todo era distinto. Había aprendido que tenía que dejarla marcar el ritmo, disminuir la velocidad para dejarla que lo alcanzara, aceptar lo que ella estaba lista para dar, y recibir.

Apartando suavemente la tela del mameluco, desnudó su hombro y lo besó. – Eres – murmuró deslizando sus labios hacia el suave cuello – lo más hermoso… que he visto… en mi vida – terminó con un suave mordisco al tierno lóbulo de la oreja. – Dime que quieres que haga…

/

No podía responder la ardiente pregunta susurrada en su oído. Estaba atrapada entre dos voluntades, la mujer que peleaba por su derecho a ser amada y la Princesa de Hielo. Cuál de ellas vencería estába más allá del conocimiento de Leia.

/

Todo finalizó tan rápido como había comenzado. La tentadora suavidad del cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos se transformó de pronto en mármol rígido. Han tenía que preguntarle, no podía evitarlo ya. Habían estado esquivando el tema durante semanas pero así nunca llegarían a ninguna parte. Leia tenía que enfrentar sus temores, tenía que enfrentar lo que le había sucedido en la Estrella de la Muerte.

Pero antes que Han pudiera decir algo, la Princesa giró en sus brazos y ocultó el rostro en su pecho. Lágrimas ardientes se mezclaron con el sudor que empapaba su camisa.

- No puedo – gimió – no estoy lista…

- No hay apuro, Corazón – respondió Han resignadamente, acariciándole la espalda.

Nunca en su vida había lamentado tanto no haber instalado un gabinete de ducha en su nave. Maldición, necesitaba una ahora. Una bien fría.


	17. Día 75

Cp. 17 – Día 75

No cabía duda que los tres estaban sufriendo casos agudos de fiebre de cabina. Trataban de no molestarse mutuamente, pero no era fácil. Threepio había estado desactivado en un rincón desde que Leia había encontrado a Han tratando de engatusarlo para que metiera los metálicos dedos en un tomacorriente de alto voltaje, de puro aburrido. Chewie gruñía y pateaba algún panel de vez en cuando, al pasar. El hecho de que se hubieran visto reducidos a raciones en barra y agua reciclada tampoco ayudaba.

/

Los cambios de humor de la Princesa se habían vuelto muy notorios. De a ratos, reía como una niña con cualquier broma tonta y luego, sin aviso, se encerraba en su cabina, quedándose allí por horas a solas. También evitaba toda intimidad física con él. Las conversaciones luego de la cena en la torreta de artillería se habían terminado. Maldición. Aunque a veces lo asustaban, Han ahora extrañaba esos momentos juntos. De hecho, en los últimos días, Leia parecía preferir por completo la compañía de Chewie a la suya y eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente desilusionado.

Para peor, aunque también sentía la necesidad de respirar algo de aire fresco, la idea de separarse de Leia se volvía más y más perturbadora, cuando menos. Se había dado cuenta que se había acostumbrado en tal modo a su presencia constante que despedirse sería una tarea colosal, aunque tuviera toda la intención de regresar lo antes posible. Si, había llegado a esa conclusión en los últimos días. Deseaba volver. No se lo había dicho a Leia, sin embargo, porque no le gustaba hacer promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir. No a cerca de las cosas que realmente le importaban. No quería herirla con palabras que podían no ser más que aire.

Leia había vuelto a tener problemas para dormir. Y pesadillas también. No tan violentas como la que había comenzado sus confidencias, pero la había escuchado al menos una vez al pasar frente a la escotilla cerrada de la cabina. Un _¡No...!_ apagado y había estado a punto de entrar, pero no se había repetido. Se había quedado tras esa puerta casi por una hora, listo a intervenir.

/

Leia estaba cayendo. Podía sentir incluso el viento arremolinándose alrededor de su cuerpo. Una sensación de dislocación, de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo... Algo malo le había ocurrido a Luke y ella tenía que alcanzarlo.

Una capa oscura ondeando y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Una cueva, en algún lugar... oscuro. Han, tendido en el suelo, muy quieto, muy pálido... ¡Han!

_¡Nada es verdad! ¡No seas estúpida, Organa! ¡Detén esto, tú puedes hacerlo!_

Pero no podía, y ahora las pesadillas se repetían cada día, añadiendo horribles pequeños detalles cada vez.

/

- Juguemos sabacc – propuso la Princesa después de cenar.

Parecía de mejor humor y llevaba parte de su cabello suelto. No era algo común. Había conservado el mismo estilo de peinado desde Hoth, con pequeñas variaciones, hasta hoy luego de su siesta.

- Ah, Leia, ya me debes media Galaxia – protestó Han Solo - ¿Con qué piensas pagarme esta vez?

- Estoy segura que será capaz de pensar en algún arreglo satisfactorio, Capitán – bromeó la joven, parándose sobre la punta de los pies para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. – Vamos, estoy _aburrida_...

¿Habría estado bebiendo algo? El Whyren's Reserve se había acabado hacía una semana. Han se preguntó si ella habría encontrado su caché de... Pero no, su aliento estaba limpio.

- ¡Chewie, trae el mazo! – llamó Leia, algo sobreexcitada.

_¿Qué diablos...?_

/

Leia ganaba ronda tras ronda. Han y Chewie habían conseguido quedarse con algunas, pero Leia lideraba el juego ampliamente. Al principio, Han se había relajado, pensando que solo era una racha de suerte. Luego de varias manos más, comenzó a preocuparse. Las fichas de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para agruparse frente a la Princesa. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en jugar por fichas y luego el ganador final elegiría su premio.

No era que nunca hubiera perdido un juego de sabacc, pero nunca lo había hecho jugando contra Leia, desde que le había enseñado los primeros rudimentos. Aunque tenía la frialdad necesaria para mantener sus emociones ocultas (como buena profesional de la política) no tenía el entrenamiento matemático suficiente para calcular rápidamente las probabilidades en cada instancia del juego. Sus talentos se encauzaban más en una vena holística.

Fue entonces que captó un fugaz cruce de miradas entre su primer oficial y la Princesa. Comenzó a observarlos disimuladamente, convencido que algo estaban tramando.

Y entonces se dio cuenta qué pasaba. Cada vez que Leia ganaba una mano, sus dedos frotaban sutilmente una de las cartas.

Con el rostro mortalmente serio, bajó sus cartas sobre la mesa de holoajedrez y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Estás haciendo trampa – anunció, mirando fijamente esos engañosamente inocentes ojos color chocolate.

La Princesa se tapó la boca con sus cartas y se ruborizó intensamente. Chewbacca lanzó un aullido lastimero. La burlona sonrisa torcida característica de Han se expandió por sus facciones.

- ¡Vas a pagarlo! – la amenazó en broma, estirando el brazo para hacerle cosquillas, pero al mismo tiempo dándole suficiente tiempo y espacio para huir. Leia dio un salto para alejarse de él, riendo alegremente y la caza comenzó.

Chewbacca revoleó los ojos y comenzó a recoger las cartas y las fichas, sospechando que este juego no terminaría de la forma que había empezado.

Mientras tanto, Han Solo perseguía a Leia Organa por toda su nave, ambos riendo a carcajadas. En cierto momento, la acorraló en el mismo lugar donde la había besado por primera vez. Pero cuando quiso recrear la escena, Leia se escurrió por debajo de sus brazos y se alejó corriendo, volviendo la cabeza para asegurarse que Han la seguía.

Finalmente Leia buscó refugio en su cabina pero Han estaba justo detrás de ella e interpuso su mano entre la escotilla deslizante y el marco que la contenía. El coreliano lanzó un grito de dolor cuando ésta se cerró sobre su muñeca.

La escotilla se abrió nuevamente de inmediato.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Han? – preguntó la Princesa con genuina preocupación.

- ¡Te agarré! – exclamó Han, exhibiendo todos sus dientes con una sonrisa de depredador. Tomándola por los hombros, la empujó hacia la cucheta, inmovilizándola con el simple peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Leia no trató de liberarse, sino que le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Por un momento, dejaron simplemente que el calor de sus cuerpos se mezclara, sintiendo como se expandía y multiplicaba por obra del íntimo contacto. Han apartó con suavidad algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de la Princesa y luego se inclinó lentamente para besarla., casi rozando sus labios pero retrocediendo a último momento. La tercera vez que repitió la broma, Leia simplemente deslizó sus dedos entre su cabello y lo obligó a completar el movimiento.

Fue un beso largo, tierno, demandante, que los dejó más acalorados y transpirados de lo que ya estaban. Cuando se separaron, sin embargo, los ojos de Han brillaban con picardía.

- Y ahora, Señorita, vas a pagar por hacerle trampa a Han Solo – anunció, y comenzó a abrir sin ceremonia alguna el frente del uniforme de Leia.

El cuerpo de la joven se congeló. Han percibió los músculos volviéndose rígidos bajo su cuerpo y desvió la mirada del cierre hacia sus ojos. Sus mejillas enrojecidas parecían ahora febriles y sus brillantes ojos castaño tenían un resplandor extraño, como hielo sobre un engranaje metálico.

- ¿Qué…haces? – jadeó Leia, casi como si no hubiera suficiente oxígeno en la habitación.

- Nada… ¡una broma, era una broma! – se disculpó débilmente Han.

Había ido demasiado lejos y era demasiado tarde. Todo era demasiado confuso. Pero no podía soportar ver el temor reflejado los ojos de la Princesa. Se apartó de ella, pero Leia no reaccionó y solo se quedó allí, el rostro vacío de expresión.

Han perdió el control entonces. Completa y absolutamente. Sacudiéndola por los brazos, comenzó a gritarle.

- ¡Deja de hacer esto, Leia, por favor! ¿No entiendes que no voy a lastimarte? ¡Porque no lo haré! ¡No _podría_! ¡Tú me importas!

Leia apenas lo miró como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma que ella no comprendía. Algo cambio y se reacomodó entonces dentro del coreliano. Con la voz enronquecida por la tensión, Han finalmente lo dejó salir.

- ¡Ya se que no soy digno de ti, Alteza, pero te amo!

Y con esa última frase, la dejó caer en la cucheta y salió de la habitación dando zancadas.

/

Leia giró sobre el colchón, tratando de respirar, de llorar, de recuperar el control sobre si misma. Las palabras de Han resonaban una y otra vez en su alma. _Me importas…Te amo…_

Sobresaltada, se puso de pie de un salto, sintiéndose como si recién despertara de un profundo sueño. Lentamente miró a su alrededor, encontrándose sola.

- ¡No! – susurró horrorizada. Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente el control de la escotilla en las paredes que la rodeaban y lo oprimió ni bien consiguió localizarlo. El panel no había terminado de deslizarse cuando ya se estaba lanzando a través de la abertura.

No fue muy lejos, sin embargo. Leia Organa simplemente rebotó contra el sólido y ancho pecho de Han Solo y ambos se abrazaron con desesperación.

- No te vayas – suplicó la Princesa.


	18. Día 76

18 – Día 76

Han Solo no podía dormir. Su mente seguía funcionando a mil revoluciones por minuto, reviviendo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Habían dormido uno en brazos del otro, aunque vestidos de pies a cabeza. Con algo de sorpresa, se dio cuenta que no le importaba. Lo que importaba es que finalmente había liberado lo que escondía en su corazón y la Princesa no había huido.

La amaba.

Ya no podía negarlo.

Se había mentido a si mismo, a Chewie y al resto de la Galaxia. Por años, había declarado a quien quisiera escuchar que solo le gustaba su brillante ingenio, su espíritu ante la adversidad.

Si, su espíritu. Eso también, pero además siempre había tenido esa terrible tentación de explorar cada curva de su cuerpo, la necesidad escucharla gemir su nombre al hacerle el amor, pero ahora comprendía todo mucho mejor.

Ahora sabía que lo único que le importaba era hacerla feliz, fuera lo que fuera que requiriese. Y si eso significada dormir vestidos por una cantidad indeterminada de noches, estaba listo. Había tenido demasiadas noches de pasión en su vida como para haber aprendido que no era eso lo que unía realmente a dos personas.

Leia finalmente se había rendido y había confesado lo que realmente había ocurrido durante su cautiverio en la Estrella de la Muerte. Los horrores que había vivido allí y como había surgido la Princesa de Hielo, su salvadora y demonio tutelar al mismo tiempo. Era extraño, casi irónico, que las cosas fueran tan diferentes a lo que había supuesto. Darth Vader había violado su mente, no su cuerpo; no, al menos, en un sentido sexual. _Doce Infiernos_ había dejado sus huellas, de todas maneras, aunque los imperiales la habían metido en un tanque de bacta al terminar con ella.

- Cada vez que Vader se iba, ellos regresaban – casi lloriqueó – Cada vez, yo creía que lo harían, pero ellos nunca… - la Princesa sacudió la cabeza, incrédula – quizá lo reservaban para una segunda ronda, no lo se. Me… insultaban, se burlaban, jugaban con mi mente pero nunca me tocaron. Pero el quinto día… el quinto día…

El temblor del cuerpo de la joven no tenía nada que ver esta vez con la proximidad del coreliano.

- Tómate tu tiempo – le dijo, acunándola, la ya familiar náusea asentándose en su estómago.

- Vader… Vader vino y…- su voz se convirtió en un murmullo, una sombra apenas de la invencible mujer que conocía. - Estaba… _dentro_ de mi mente. – El temor es su voz era ahora denso, palpable, y penetró hasta el fondo del alma, ahora indefensa, de Han.

Entonces, como si no hubiera sido suficiente todo aquello, los bastardos habían cometido el peor de todos sus pecados: la habían obligado a presenciar la destrucción de Alderaan.

En cierto momento se habían acurrucado juntos sobre la cucheta, buscando refugio en el calor del otro, hasta que había sido hora de que Han relevara a Chewie.

La noche no había sido totalmente calma, sin embargo. Leia había tenido una pesadilla que la había alterado mucho. Había murmurado su nombre en sueños antes que pudiera despertarla. Y el de Luke también, para su consternación. El chico nunca estaba demasiado lejos de sus pensamientos, por alguna misteriosa razón, pero eso era algo que tenía que aprender a aceptar, como había aceptado todo lo demás a cerca de ella.

Esta noche, sin embargo, Leia no le había pedido que se quedara y él no había querido que se sintiera obligada. Y tampoco había dicho en ningún momento lo que sentía por él. Quizá alejarse por un tiempo sería bueno. Le daría tiempo y espacio para pensar. _Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, probablemente._

/

La Princesa Leia cepillaba metódicamente su cabello, preparándose para dormir. El cepillo era uno de repuesto que Chewie le había cedido el primer día del viaje. Apenas cabía en su mano, pero cumplía su cometido. Cepillarse el cabello parecía ser lo único que conseguía relajarla últimamente.

Había renunciado al ejercicio de respiración días atrás, cuando las pesadillas habían comenzado a producirse ni bien su cabeza tocaba la almohada, cada vez que trataba de dormir. Aunque se ejercitara por más de una hora, ya no la ayudaba. La pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez. Los detalles de la noche pasada habían sido la camisa de Han y los ojos hinchados de Luke.

La cucheta le pareció estúpidamente grande de pronto. Deseaba haberle pedido a Han que se quedara con ella, pero algo la había detenido.

Su beso.

Su beso de despedida había sido el más casto que nunca hubiera recibido antes de él, en perfecto acuerdo con lo que había sucedido durante el día. Se había pasado la mayor parte de éste sentada en su regazo, y había sido extraño, porque su abrazo podría haber sido el de un hermano. La había asustado terriblemente. ¿Se había dado por vencido Han? No podía culparlo si lo había hecho. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que un día dormiría en la misma cama con Han Solo y éste no intentaría nada.

En la mañana arribarían a Bespin y antes que se diera cuenta Han se habría ido para pagarle a Jabba. Eso la asustaba aún más que su comportamiento inusual. ¿Eso sería todo? Ya lo extrañaba y la idea de no verlo nunca más la llenaba de horror. Era muy raro, ¿cómo podía extrañar a alguien de quien no se había despedido aún?

La noche pasada Han había dicho que la amaba, pero solo una vez. Luego ambos habían esquivado el tema, o al menos ella lo había hecho. Porque no sabía como responder a eso. En cambio, le había contado a cerca de la Princesa de Hielo. Quizá su apasionada declaración era algo que no había tenido intenciones de decir, algo de lo que Han se había arrepentido inmediatamente.

_Soy tan estúpida_, pensó la Princesa. _¿Es esto realmente lo mejor que puedo hacer?_

La sensación de sus manos y sus labios sobre su piel era un ardiente recuerdo que se negaba a desvanecerse, sin importar con cuanta determinación intentara apartarlo. Si iba a ser honesta consigo misma, tenía que aceptar que lo deseaba con una intensidad que la asustaba.

Su cuerpo ansiaba tanto el de Han que le dolía.

Era algo que había leído en algunas novelas, tachando el concepto como totalmente fantasioso, creyendo sinceramente que era una licencia poética de los autores. Esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real y los que creían que si, eran unos tontos romanticones, ¿o no? Sin embargo, era la única descripción adecuada para lo que sentía.

_¿Puedes conformarte con ser solo su amante? ¿Podrás soportar verlo partir, eventualmente?_ Preguntó sin palabras la Princesa de Hielo.

- He sobrevivido a cosas peores – murmuró Leia.

Inquieta, se paseó a lo largo de la cabina y todavía, el cuerpo le dolía.

/

La escotilla que daba acceso a la bodega de carga se abrió con un siseo, dejando entrar un chorro de luz. Automáticamente, Han Solo se sentó sobre el delgado colchón y apuntó su blaster en la dirección general de la entrada, mientras las cobijas se deslizaban dejando su pecho desnudo. Esta completamente oscuro de nuevo, pero sabía que había alguien más en el compartimiento.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

- Soy yo, Han.

Leia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Nunca había entrado a la bodega, ni una vez en los setenta y seis largos días del viaje.

Descartó el arma al tiempo que un sudor frío le corría por la espalda al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si hubiera disparado sin preguntar. El sonido apagado de unos pasos le indicó que Leia se estaba acercando, tanteando el camino en la oscuridad.

- Aquí estoy – la guió con su voz.

Sus manos se encontraron a ciegas; las de la Princesa estaban frías y temblorosas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Corazón? – le preguntó, tirando suavemente de ellas para hacerla sentar a su lado.

- Yo… no podía dormir – respondió Leia, arrodillándose junto a él.

Otra pesadilla, sin duda. Han rodó sobre sus rodillas y la envolvió con los brazos. – No pasa nada, Leia, todo está bien… - le murmuró al oído.

- No es cierto… - respondió la Princesa, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de esconderla en el hombro de Han. Algo suave y sedoso le rozó la piel con el ademán de la joven.

Su cabello. Sin trenzar.

/

Tenía que hacerle entender lo que deseaba. Había llegado hasta aquí y ahora no podía emitir las palabras necesarias.

Lo necesitaba.

Ya no podía negarlo.

Se había mentido a si misma, a Han y al resto de la Galaxia. Podía ser amor, para uno o ambos. Podía no serlo. No tenía la menor idea a cerca de qué era el amor. Pero él le importaba tanto como sabía que ella le importaba a él y quería que Han lo supiese. Y esta podía ser la última oportunidad de estar juntos, de mostrarle quién era en realidad, más allá de la Princesa de Hielo. Quién quería ser, para él.

Sin dudarlo más, le deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, iniciando un intenso beso. Y cuando Han quiso separar sus labios de los de ella, simplemente lo sujetó con más firmeza.

/

Leia estaba actuando algo extraña. Besándolo con insistencia, acariciándole la espalda, deslizándole los dedos por el cabello. Era casi como si estuviera tratando de… provocarlo. De golpe fue muy consciente que solo vestía unos shorts y ella, apenas una de sus camisas. Debía detenerla antes que fuera demasiado lejos.

Los labios de la Princesa se deslizaron por su garganta, deteniéndose en el ángulo de su mandíbula para mordisquear con delicadeza su barbilla sin afeitar.

- Hey… ¿Qué haces? – jadeó Han sorprendido.

Leia lo silenció poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. Inclinándose hacia él, le susurró al oído apasionadamente.

- Yo… quiero esto… te quiero _a ti_.

Su corazón se salteó un latido pero cuando éste se reinició, le pareció que su presión sanguínea se había duplicado de pronto, más o menos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué había sucedido con la Princesa de Hielo, con la joven perturbada que había estado cuidando los últimos meses? ¿Quién era esta mujer en llamas que tenía entre sus brazos?

Esto era algo que había imaginado mil veces, desde que la había conocido, sin presumir que podía volverse realidad en verdad. Había tenido breves destellos de esperanza, era cierto, pero incluso en los últimos días, cuando se habían acercado más que nunca, había comenzado a pensar que nunca iba a ocurrir. Apenas la noche pasada…

- Han… _Por favor_…

Su voz enronquecida lo trajo a la realidad, si esto era la realidad y no algún delirio de su imaginación. La deseaba tanto que su cabeza daba vueltas, todo era muy confuso.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – preguntó.

- Si tú lo quieres, y yo lo quiero, ¿por qué no? – La voz de Leia sonaba extraña en la oscuridad, y además parecía determinada a hacerle comer sus propias palabras.

- Pronto me iré a pagarle a Jabba – razonó.

- Lo sé – sus labios rozaron el hombro de Han, volviéndolo loco casi contra su voluntad.

- ¿Qué es esto, entonces, – su voz se cargó de sarcasmo sin que fuera su intención - un regalo de despedida, Princesa?

- ¡No!

Leia se retorció entre sus brazos, tratando de liberarse, pero el coreliano no la soltó. – Shhh, lo siento – se disculpó besando su cabello – sólo soy un pastor de nerfos.

Su respiración se tranquilizó y volvió a relajarse. Han deslizó sus dedos por su larga cabellera y Leia inclinó la cabeza, buscando el contacto.

- Yo… te necesito, Han – murmuró, besando su palma y Solo no pudo tolerarlo más.

_Al diablo con todo._

- Te amo – volvió a decirle y la besó sin reparos, no dándole tiempo a contestar. La Princesa le respondió con una pasión que igualaba la suya, abandonando toda precaución. Fue, por lejos, el sentimiento más hermoso de su vida, la forma en que siempre la había soñado. No le importaba si ella decía las malditas palabras o no. Le había llevado tres años a él reconocerlo, podía darle otros tantos. Las palabras no importaban.

Si sólo no lo fuera a odiar en la mañana, reflexionó a través de la niebla de deseo que estaba devorándolos con rapidez. Tenía que darle a ella una oportunidad de volver a sus cabales. Darse a si mismo una oportunidad para calmarse, si eso era humanamente posible.

_Piensa, Solo, piensa rápido…_ - Necesito… buscar… algo, para que no… - balbuceó con cierta incoherencia.

- Recibí mis inyecciones justo antes de la evacuación, Han – Sus palabras eran claras y concisas.

- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

La pregunta salió de los labios de Han antes que éste pudiera reprimirla. Quería golpearse la cabeza por ser tan descuidado. No era asunto suyo por qué la Princesa recibía inyecciones anticonceptivas. Oh, quizá lo era ahora pero no era la forma ni el momento de preguntar. Nunca había tenido un amante, estaba casi seguro, aunque ella nunca lo había dicho. ¿Pero si se equivocaba? ¿Quizá había querido uno? ¿Se había estado preparando para uno? ¿Quién? No él, con seguridad; nunca le había dado la menor señal en ese sentido, hasta que este viaje había cambiado todo. ¿Luke? Dudaba que el chico hubiera podido ocultar algo de semejante magnitud.

- Mon Mothma insiste en que todo el personal femenino las use.

- Oh - _Idiota._

- ¿Tú? – preguntó Leia con cierta diversión en la voz.

- Tendría que haberme aplicado una tres semanas atrás – confesó Han con cierta vergüenza – No tengo más a bordo. No tenía esto previsto, exactamente – y añadió con rapidez, el sinvergüenza reportándose en servicio - al viaje, me refiero.

La Princesa descansó la mejilla en su hombro y Solo la sintió sonreír.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó en voz queda.

- Necesito algo más. – _Tiempo, tiempo, necesito tiempo._

- ¿Qué, aviador? – Leia Organa deslizó la yema de su dedo a lo largo del tríceps de Han Solo, que tragó con dificultad.

- Algo para relajarnos.

- No lo necesito, Han…

- No, supongo que no – suspiró Solo – _Yo_ lo necesito…


	19. Día 77, Parte III

**Cp. 19 – Día 77, Parte III**

Con una botella de vino espumante y dos copas aflautadas pendientes de sus dedos, vistiendo apenas shorts, Han Solo presionó su frente contra el frío duracero de la escotilla de entrada a la bodega de carga.

Kriff, nunca en su vida se había puesto tan nervioso ante la perspectiva de hacerle el amor a una mujer. El asunto lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja, porque casi había dado por descartado que algo así sucediera con Leia en este punto de su relación.

Pero ella se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, tan en serio como cualquier otra cosa que encaraba. Días atrás, había dicho que no estaba lista, pero ¿lo estaba ahora? ¿Qué había cambiando en el interín?

Nada era sencillo con ella, ¿verdad? Y probablemente nunca lo fuera.

Si iban a hacerlo, tenía que salir bien desde el principio. Podía no haber segundas oportunidades. Por una vez, la Princesa le había pedido algo que él realmente quería darle, algo que quería compartir con ella y tendría que estar a la altura. Necesitaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba, conocerla de todas las formas posibles. Dónde los llevaría este camino, no lo sabía y no le importaba, mientras estuvieran juntos. Sólo esperaba que esto no fuera producto de algún tipo de estado alterado de conciencia.

_Recuerda los tres puntos básicos, Solo_, Han se aconsejó a sí mismo. _Es una Princesa, no tiene experiencia y ha sido torturada. Infiernos._

/

¿Dónde estaba Han? ¿Qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo?

Leia no quería pensar. Quizá Han había cambiado de opinión y estaba buscando una forma educada de decírselo.

_No._

Había repetido esas mágicas palabras, _te amo_, y la había besado con tal intensidad que hubiera deseado que no terminara jamás. No sabía qué había sido más poderoso, lo que Han había dicho o la forma en que la había besado. No importaba. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido se había desvanecido como las nieblas de las montañas de Alderaan ante los primeros rayos del sol. ¿Así se sentía estar enamorada? Sólo sabía que quería hacerlo feliz. Ser feliz, con él. Y que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

La inquietud se apoderó de su cuerpo nuevamente y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. En la oscuridad, la Princesa agudizó sus sentidos y trató de reconocer los pasos familiares en la cubierta cercana.

/

Han abrió la escotilla y activó las luces de emergencia que se alineaban a lo largo de la parte inferior de los paneles de la bodega. Necesitaba ver los ojos de la Princesa antes de continuar.

No la encontró donde la había dejado, en su improvisada cama. En vez de eso, el coreliano la encontró acurrucada en un rincón, sobre el helado piso metálico. Solo estaba acostumbrado, habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el espacio, pero Leia no lo estaba.

- Hey ¿qué haces? – le preguntó al acercarse, notando que los dedos de sus pies estaban azulados.

En el camino, se deshizo de la botella y las copas. Deslizando sus brazos bajo las rodillas y por detrás de los hombros de la Princesa, la levantó con facilidad y la transportó hacia el colchón con aislante térmico.

- Estás temblando – observó, frotándole con energía los brazos y las piernas.

- Tengo las manos sucias – respondió Leia Organa, con una súbita sonrisa.

Oh-oh. - ¿Necesitas un sinvergüenza en tu vida, hm?

La Princesa se sonrojó. – Podría estar lista para uno – susurró.

Han Solo lentificó el movimiento de su mano sobre el muslo femenino hasta que se convirtió en una lenta y tierna caricia. – Yo podría comportarme con decencia – ofreció, con una sonrisa torcida.

- Tendrás que enseñarme… - Leia bajó la mirada y se sonrojó aún más. Con ternura, Han empujó su barbilla hacía arriba para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Aprenderemos juntos – afirmó. – Nunca he hecho el amor con una Princesa.

- Ya no soy una princesa. Nunca lo fui en realidad – la joven alderaania levantó una mano y le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

- Siempre serás una princesa para mí – murmuró el contrabandista, sus labios separados de los de Leia apenas por un suspiro.

Finalmente Han la besó, suave, profunda y lentamente, saboreando el frío que aún se resistía a abandonar sus labios, la calidez de su abrazo, el ardor de su respuesta. Levantándola hasta que se apoyó sobre las rodillas, recorrió su grácil figura por sobre la fina tela de la camisa, explorando su espalda hasta rodear su cintura. Casi con reverencia, sus manos se aventuraron más allá.

La joven copió cada uno de sus movimientos, con algo de timidez al principio y con entusiasmo luego, hasta que sus pequeñas manos se asentaron en aquella parte de su espalda generalmente cruzada por la cartuchera de su blaster.

- Creo que aprendes rápido – declaró Han con orgullo, sintiendo como los sensuales labios conquistaban territorio en su garganta.

- Te has afeitado – observó Leia.

- Si… – murmuró Solo contra la suave piel del escote de la joven mientras sus habilidosos dedos hallaban el primer botón de la camisa que la cubría.

Por un buen rato, no hubo necesidad de más palabras.

/

Chewbacca abandonó la cabina de comando para conseguir un vaso de agua. Al acercarse al área de recreo, escuchó unos sonidos que su sensible oído identificó inmediatamente con la voz de la Princesa. ¿Estaría sufriendo una pesadilla otra vez? El wookiee se dirigió a la cabina que ella ocupaba pero en el camino se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de otra dirección. La bodega. Entonces escuchó una segunda voz superpuesta a la primera.

Habiendo convivido con Han Solo por casi diez años, inmediatamente dedujo lo que estaba pasando. Con paso rápido, tomó un recipiente de agua fría de la cocinilla y volvió a la cabina de comando, cerrando todas las escotillas a su paso.

**Al fin**.

/

Leia Organa sintió por un breve momento que su cuerpo se quebraba en miles de fragmentos que se dispersaban por el espacio, para descubrir que volvían a ensamblarse de una nueva y mejor forma, ajustándose al cuerpo de Han curva a curva. Y las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas fueron solo el exceso de felicidad que se desbordaba.

/

Han Solo hundió su rostro en la melena de su Princesa. Quería descansar allí hasta el fin de los tiempos. Golosamente, aspiró el perfume que de ahora en adelante y para siempre, sería inequívocamente _ellos_. Y si al hacerlo se le escapó una lágrima, no le importó.

- Te amo – volvió a decirle al oído, y la sintió asentir con la cabeza en respuesta.

/

Era hermoso. El hombre más hermoso en mente, espíritu y cuerpo que jamás había conocido. Y, por ahora, era sólo suyo. Por ahora, sus cuerpos todavía enredados bajo las mantas que los envolvían como un capullo dentro del capullo que era el _Halcón_, Leia se encontró en paz con la Galaxia que lo había traído a sus brazos.

Un antiguo poema de Alderaan que había memorizado durante sus años de estudio se le presentó de repente.

_Y así, cuando venga a buscarme_

_Quién sabe qué muerte, ansiedad de quien vive,_

_Quien sabe que soledad, fin de quien ama_

_Pueda decirme del amor (que tuve):_

_Que no sea inmortal puesto que es flama_

_Pero que sea infinito mientras dure._

/

Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. La hermosa Princesa se había entregado a él. _Su_ Princesa. Le gustaba como sonaba eso, aunque sabía que apenas lo merecía. Expresarle su amor de esta manera se había sentido tan, tan bien. No había sido, quizás, técnicamente impecable, pero había sido perfecto a su manera. Simplemente perfecto.

/

Han parecía dormir, abrazando su cintura posesivamente. Se lo veía más joven dormido, más inocente. Sin poder evitar el gesto maternal, Leia le apartó el cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos. Los que se abrieron inmediatamente para mirarla con amor, asombro y picardía.

- Gracias – murmuró.

- No me agradezcas, Princesa – interrumpió Solo con suficiencia – todavía no has visto nada…

Leia se ruborizó por enésima vez y sonrió con ternura.

- Yo me refería a vuestro regreso por mí en Base Echo, Capitán – dijo aristocráticamente.

Por unos momentos ambos se midieron en un duelo de sonrisas.

- Cuando quieras, Corazón – dijo Han al fin, besándola con suavidad en la garganta. – Siempre viene bien alguien que salga a empujar…

/

Se tropezó con Han al salir del frescador. Rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, hundió su rostro en la camisa recién extraída del autovalet.

- ¿Todo bien, Princesa?

- Todo está bien, aviador – mintió Leia. No iba a arruinarle la mañana con sus estúpidos presentimientos. Quería pedirle que no usara esta camisa en particular hoy, pero se contuvo. La había usado un millón de veces antes, ¿por qué sería diferente hoy?

- Sabes – continuó Han – cuando vuelva, me gustaría que nos escapemos los dos solos por unos días, no lo sé, quizá a algún planeta con una playa… ¿Qué opinas?

_Cuando vuelva_, no _si vuelvo_, no _si fuera a volver_. Bien. La Princesa dejó que su optimismo permanente la impregnara.

- Si – respondió – a mí también me gustaría…

/

Fue el rojo amanecer de Bespin y no el helado viento en la solitaria plataforma lo que le dio escalofríos a Leia al descender por la rampa del Halcón Milenario.

- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien – le aseguró Han – confía en mi.

Confiaba en él. Pero no en el resto de la Galaxia.

Con escepticismo, presenció el reencuentro de los pseudo-amigos. Finalmente, Calrissian se le acercó.

- ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? – preguntó con soltura. La Princesa le dio su nombre.

- Bienvenida, Leia – la saludó, besando su mano. Era obvio que estaba desplegando todos sus encantos solo para ella.

Casi largó una carcajada cuando reparó en la mirada a medias divertida, a medias preocupada de Han. _Genial, ESE tipo de amigos_, pensó. El contrabandista rescató la mano que Lando aún sostenía y por un momento, Leia olvidó su ansiedad. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que dos hombres apuestos compitieran por su atención. _Esto va a ser divertido._

/

El Barón-Administrador los guió hasta su alojamiento en la ciudad e incluso hasta la entrada de su suite.

- Los técnicos comenzarán sus turnos en una hora – les informó – pueden pedir servicio a la habitación mientras tanto, si desean desayunar.

Han aprovechó para llevarlo aparte y explicarle a breves rasgos las circunstancias de su partida de Hoth y la falta de vestuario de Leia.

- Ya veo – respondió el apostador volviendo junto a la Princesa. Con ojo experto evaluó su figura, deteniéndose quizá un segundo más de lo necesario a la altura de su pecho. Con seguridad, mencionó dos medidas estándar para atuendos femeninos.

Leia asintió, ruborizándose otra vez.

/

Han se coló al dormitorio siguiendo los pasos de la Princesa, que había decidido inspeccionar el inmenso frescador adjunto. Con un suspiro de placer, se dejó caer sobre la blanda y señorial cama.

- Está escondiendo algo, Han – afirmó Leia al salir del frescador, recorriendo la habitación con pasos agitados.

- Lando siempre esconde algo, Corazón – rió Han – ven aquí – la tentó con voz sensual, palmeando el colchón.

Desde fuera de la habitación, se escuchó un rugido apagado de Chewie. – Creo que llegó el desayuno – observó, nerviosa, la Princesa.

Con un suspiro, Han se levantó y la detuvo antes que pudiera abrir la puerta. – No puedo creer que me cambies tan pronto por algo de fruta fresca – se burló, inclinándose para besarla. Leia parecía tener una capacidad infinita para sentirse avergonzada y eso le encantaba.

/

Solo se dirigía a verificar personalmente si la Princesa se encontraba bien y para asegurarle que las reparaciones imprescindibles en el _Halcón Milenario_ pronto estarían terminadas. Por alguna razón, sus comunicadores no parecían funcionar en la ciudad. Tenía que preguntarle a Lando a cerca del tema.

Espiando desde la arcada de entrada la vio paseándose frente a la ventana panorámica. Por los dioses, se la veía hermosa con ese nuevo atuendo. A pesar de eso, las más elaboradas vestiduras que se pudiera imaginar no tenían comparación con la gloriosa visión que había tenido de ella apenas unas horas antes.

El poema obviamente no es mío, sino parte de una traducción del genial soneto del poeta brasileño Vinicious de Moraes. He aquí el original.

Soneto de Fidelidade

**Vinicius de Moraes**

De tudo ao meu amor serei atento  
>Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto<br>Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
>Dele se encante mais meu pensamento.<p>

Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
>E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto<br>E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
>Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento<p>

E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
>Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive<br>Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama

Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):  
>Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama<br>Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.


	20. Día 77, Parte IV

Cp. 20 – Día 77, Parte IV

La Princesa Leia Organa se encontraba sentada en el piso de una celda en Ciudad Nube, Bespin. En el rígido camastro a su lado se encontraba tendido su amante, Han Solo. Si, su amante, por una única y gloriosa noche. Su tosco, imprudente, atrevido, tierno y hermoso amante pastor de nerfos. Y su amor también.

Hacía rato se había despedido del sueño en que vestía el vestido azul espacio que Lando le había conseguido, ese del corte audaz, y le decía a Han las palabras que sabía que él estaba esperando, con la puesta de sol por testigo. En cambio, se las había murmurado en esta fría y triste habitación y el contrabandista no había estado suficientemente consciente para apreciarlas.

Chewie se había mantenido ocupado reensamblando a Threepio. Pero su cabeza se alzó repentinamente y le lanzó un aullido sordo de advertencia.

**Alguien viene.**

/

Había estado soñando con su hermosa Princesa cuando las tropas de asalto lo habían sujetado y obligado a incorporarse. La joven le decía algo en su sueño pero no podía recordar qué. Sin una palabra, los soldados de armadura blanca le arrancaron la chaqueta y le colocaron esposas en los brazos y las muñecas.

- ¡No! – protestó Leia, pero los imperiales simplemente la empujaron a un lado.

/

Bajaron las escaleras con cautela, Leia a la cabeza con Han y Chewbacca siguiéndola de cerca.

La atmósfera del lugar era lúgubre, con luces anaranjadas y vapores helados por doquier. La Princesa lo recorrió con la mirada, tratando de reconocerlo. No, no era el lugar de sus pesadillas. Quizá todavía quedaba alguna esperanza… Pero no. Con horror, escuchó el intercambio entre Han y Calrissian.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, _amigo_?

- Te congelarán en carbonita.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Han para unirse en una mirada que sabía debía durar para siempre. Esto no puede estar pasando, le respondieron las grises pupilas que adoraba. Todo lo demás se volvió borroso, nada importaba ya, salvo sus ojos. Mientras pudiera ver sus ojos, todo estaría bien. Una extraña pesadez la invadió, como si se moviera a través de aguas profundas.

/

_Esto es mi culpa_, pensó Han. _Debí prestarle más atención a Lando y no a las ropas de Leia, o su falta de ellas…_

- Introducidlo – ordenó el Señor Oscuro.

Chewbacca, el querido Chewbacca, comenzó a aullar y arrojar soldados de asalto a diestra y siniestra en un fútil intento de detener lo inevitable.

Leia se estaba ahogando, ahogando… Apenas podía oír la voz de Han gritándole al wookiee enloquecido. No podía respirar… Y entonces se sintió obligada a girar y enfrentar al Monstruo que había presidido sobre los peores momentos de su vida.

_Despedíos, Princesa_, Darth Vader le dijo a través de la Fuerza, _vuestro destino os espera…_

_Puedes alejarlo de mí, pero no puedes quitarme su amor_, pensó Leia y con deliberación le dio la espalda al Señor Oscuro al mismo tiempo que rechazaba la invasión a su mente. En cambio depositó sus manos sobre las poderosas garras de Chewbacca. Con ese simple gesto, aceptó la deuda de vida wookiee que Han le transfería, de la misma y natural forma que había aceptado el lugar de su padre en la Alianza Rebelde.

El contrabandista y la Princesa se besaron entonces, intensa y desesperadamente, ignorando las miradas de piedad o desdén de amigos y enemigos. De todos ellos, solo Calrissian desvió la vista.

Un doloroso momento y luego los soldados arrastraron a Solo a la plataforma hidráulica. De este horrendo evento, Leia recordaría cada detalle, cada sentimiento, por el resto de su vida. El fino trazo de una gota de sudor en su mejilla, su cabello revuelto, la arrugada camisa. La tristeza en sus ojos.

Su propia voz, reverberando en la vasta cámara.

- ¡Te amo!

En un principio no supo si realmente lo había dicho en voz alta o no, pero Han le respondió de todas maneras con aquello que calmaría su dolor y la sostendría en los meses por venir.

- Lo sé.

_Han sabía._

Y entonces ya no pudo ver sus ojos y le dio la bienvenida nuevamente a la Princesa de Hielo.

/

_Lo siento, Leia_, fue el último pensamiento coherente de Han.

/

_Bien_, se dijo el Señor de los Sith. _Es fuerte. Será la pareja perfecta para el muchacho._ Entonces notó la respiración rítmica y controlada de la Princesa._ Luke le ha estado enseñando, por lo que veo. Bien,_ repitió.

Una cierta insensibilidad cayó sobre la Princesa cuando los salvajes vapores se alzaron de la horrenda fosa, como si ella también hubiera quedado congelada junto con Han.

Nadie habló mientras la recién formada losa fue extraída y colocada sobre la plataforma. Un empujón más y quedó acostada sobre el suelo, donde cayó resonando como una campana mortuoria.

La Princesa se abrazó al wookiee pero en realidad era difícil distinguir quien sostenía a quien, pues ambos temblaban sin remedio.

- Bien, Calrissian, ¿sobrevivió? – preguntó Darth Vader.

El Barón-Administrador se tomó su tiempo en estudiar los controles del artefacto antes de responder. – Si, está vivo… y en perfecta hibernación…

De nuevo, todo se volvió borroso para Leia, mientras ella y Chewie eran arrastrados a lo largo de un corredor en medio de un escuadrón de tropas de asalto. De pronto, sintió una presencia y luego disparos.

_Luke?_

Entonces lo vio. - ¡Es una trampa! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

/

El escape fue tan veloz que no tuvo tiempo de pensar mientras corría a través de los corredores de Ciudad Nube siguiendo las indicaciones de Lando. Era increíble que todavía pudiera confiar en él, pero estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa sin importar el riesgo por una oportunidad de rescatar a Han.

No lo consiguieron, a pesar de todo, y Fett huyó con él de Bespin. Entonces Leia siguió ciegamente a Chewie hasta que de pronto se encontró en el Halcón Milenario, sentada en la silla del piloto.

_Diosa, ¿por qué?_ gritó para sus adentros, mientras el dolor y la pena amenazaban con abrumarla por completo a pesar de la Princesa de Hielo. De nuevo sintió la presencia de Luke. Mucho más clara, más fuerte. Más urgente. Y no solo su presencia, sino su voz también, clara como si estuviera hablando a su lado. Tan clara como la intrusión de Vader en su mente, solo que mucho más suave, más segura.

_¡Leia, escúchame!_

_¿Luke?_

/

Finalmente Luke se encontraba a salvo, ligeramente sedado para aliviar el dolor de su muñón y de su alma. ¿Qué le había hecho Vader? Habían luchado, era obvio. Pero también presentía un cambio esencial en Luke, algo que no podía definir pero que era tan evidente como la amputación de su mano. Ya habría tiempo para desentrañar este misterio, tiempo para descubrir por qué lo había escuchado tan claramente en su mente. Tiempo para contarle a cerca de sus sueños. Por ahora, estaba a salvo y eso era todo lo que importaba.

/

Más tarde, durante el cruce por el hiperespacio para reunirse con la flota rebelde, Leia y Chewie se encontraron en el área de recreo. El wookiee se sentó junto a ella, una de sus gigantescas zarpas cubriendo su pequeña mano.

- Lo rescataremos, Chewie – aseguró la Princesa con los dientes apretados.

**Por supuesto, Leia.**

La Princesa levantó una ceja. - ¿Cómo me has llamado?

**Tengo que disculparme, Leia,** comenzó Chewie. Nunca la había llamado por un nombre antes. Era la palabra para _hermosa_. Lo dejó continuar. **Yo solía llamarte de otra forma cuando nos conocimos…**

Ahora se daba cuenta a donde iba la conversación. – No hace falta, Chewie…

**Pero lo deseo**, la interrumpió el wookiee. **No sería honorable si no lo hiciera**. Chewbacca la miró a los ojos. **Solía llamarte **_**la pulga**__._ La Princesa reprimió una risita. **Ya sabes, pequeña, inquieta, molesta…**

- ...chupasangre – terminó Leia por él. Le sonrió a su peludo amigo. – Han me lo contó…

El wookiee ladeó la cabeza y gruñó. **Leia, recuérdame cuando lo rescatemos que tengo que matarlo.**

- No antes que yo, Chewie… No antes que yo…

No era fácil leer las expresiones faciales del wookiee pero era evidente que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, o el equivalente para su raza.

**¿Por qué no descansas un rato? **Ofreció Chewie al fin. **Yo vigilaré a Luke…**

/

Tenía todas las intenciones de ir a su cabina, la cabina principal, para descansar por un momento pero sus pies la llevaron a la bodega principal.

Allí se encontró, atontada, frente al improvisado catre y sus desordenadas sábanas. Con un sollozo ahogado se dejó caer sobre ellas, abrazando la almohada que aún olía como Han.

Más tarde, cuando hubo consumido todas las lágrimas, se recompuso y limpió su rostro. _Chewie no necesita esto y tampoco ayuda a Han de ninguna forma_. Con manos firmes, recogió las sábanas y mantas y también la vestimenta de Han del día anterior – _¿fue apenas ayer? _– que encontró apiladas con descuido en un rincón.

Saliendo de la bodega, metió las ropas sucias en el autovalet. Su mano se detuvo sobre los controles por un instante.

- Este no es el final, Han Solo – amenazó en voz alta, y presionó el botón que daba comienzo al ciclo de limpieza.

Con paso firme, fue a ocuparse de Luke.

FIN


End file.
